


Eight Months of a Century/百年中的八个月

by windream



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windream/pseuds/windream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“六个星期前的事，”Loki说道，而Thor仍旧沉默不语，“你不会忘了吧。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Months of a Century/百年中的八个月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/gifts).



> Finally I've got my account set up today...
> 
> Guys, this is a translation of Steroebones' remarkable work "Eight Months of a Century", please also visit the origin work at "http://archiveofourown.org/works/465339".
> 
> Thanks again to Stereobones for writing such a beaufitul piece. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, in Chinese or in English.
> 
> No beta, so...probably some typo left...nevermind -_-............

分级：Explicit（直白的性描述及裸体描述）  
长度：32572字  
警告：Mpreg  
摘要：“六个星期前的事，”Loki说道，而Thor仍旧沉默不语，“你不会忘了吧。”  
作者：stereobone  
原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/465339  
授权：已取得

 

Eight Months of a Century/百年中的八个月 

 

远在Thor能够领会之前，Loki便十分确信了。夜晚的时候这令他从睡梦中惊醒，十指握住的全是空妄，腹中一片冰冷。这感觉像是风暴来临，乌云从地平线上聚集起来，令空气沉重。这感觉像是尽头。于是，这便只剩一件事他可以做。

让它成为一个开始。

\--

为了引起他的注意，Loki让一只渡鸦给Thor捎了张字条，令他立刻到自己的寝宫来。为了显得事态紧急，他给字条施了法术，让它在Thor读过之后就自燃起来。所以那天晚上Thor终于来到他的寝宫时候，他的手指头尖儿被烫得发红，焦灼一片。Loki端坐在床上，双手叠放在腿上，在注意到Thor的手指头时候忍不住微微弯了弯唇角。Thor关上了门。

“收到你的信了，”Thor双手握着Mjölnir的柄，一边说道。他并不会用到它，但把它握在手里还是让他感觉更自在些。“但真有必要等我一看完就把它烧了吗？”

“我猜也是不必，”Loki说道，“但这样好玩。”

Thor走近他的身边。是的，他很生气，但对于Loki的诡计，他总是会将它们当作纯粹的恶作剧一般照单全收。

“你来找我不就行了。”

“不行，”Loki说。“我得单独见你。私下里，不能有别人在。”

他的语气忽然变得严肃、急切起来。Thor站直身体，胸口发紧。有时候真难读懂Loki，难以明白他到底需要什么，渴望什么。这令Thor焦躁不堪。

“是什么事情，”Thor问道，“那么紧急，非要把我在和别人会晤的时候给——”

“我怀孕了。”

Mjölnir一下子从Thor手里掉在地上，把大理石地板都砸出了裂纹。Loki挑起眉毛看着它。

“你在骗人。”

“不。”Loki貌似被触怒了，烦躁起来，仿佛对Thor的无知感到恼火不已。从Thor走进房间以来，他第一次注意到Loki看上去多么疲倦。累极了。“我没骗人，哥哥，这次可没有。我怀着个孩子。”

Thor马上低头去看Loki的肚子。衣物遮盖之下那里仍然平坦，丝毫没有怀孕的迹象。而怀孕这种事简直太荒唐了，完全没有道理。

“但怎么会——”

“别管怎么弄的了，”Loki说，“我们得想想办法。”

“我们？”

Loki的双手攥成了拳头。

“你个白痴，”他说，“孩子是你的。”

Thor以前从没昏倒过，但他怕自己现在是要昏了。Loki的话让他的肚子发热，而身体其他部分却冷得吓人。Thor不知道要说什么，于是他什么也没说。他就那么盯着Loki仍旧平坦、毫无生养迹象的肚子。他不懂怎么跟Loki打交道——从来都不懂。一般来说，如果Loki这么说了，那这大半都是谎话。但Thor心底仍有一丝恐惧、羞愧的想法，令他几乎希望这是真的。他想要相信他。

“六个星期前的事，”Loki说道，而Thor仍旧沉默不语，“你不会忘了吧。”

Thor当然没忘。那之后的每个晚上，他都会再想起来，几乎令他自己作呕。就算想要忘掉，他也做不到：Loki，他尖锐的牙齿和更加锋利的喉舌，他的骨，他的肌，他柔软而诱人的肉体。

那个晚上酷热难当，每个人都焦躁不安。空气太浓稠，衣物太繁复。Thor醒来，因为Loki正爬在他身上，一只优雅而致命的手圈住他的脖子。他身上赤裸，月色令他无瑕的皮肤散发着银光。

“我只问一次，”Loki说，“你想要吗？”

他们之前从没在一起睡过。有过那样的时刻，Thor曾这样想过，但事后又羞愧不已。光是想象Loki在他身下的光景便足够扭曲了。但这并没阻止他对此的渴望，而至于为什么这事情现在发生，Thor可没打算多问。

“是的，”他说，而后Loki整夜骑在他身上，直到Thor不能呼吸，髋部不由自主地向上顶动着Loki的身体。

早上时候Loki已经走了，这倒并不意外，却仍然令人烦闷。

“我不明白，”Thor说。“你是……你不能……弟弟你是男的。”

“你个蠢货。”Loki危险地眯起了眼睛。“Jotun人并没有女性。你觉得他们是怎么繁衍的？”

“我没想过，”Thor承认。他的脸色惨白。

Loki哼了一声。“这都是你的错。”

“啥？！”

Loki并不打算再解释下去，伸手指着Mjölnir。“把你的锤子从我地板上拿开。”

“我不明白这怎么会是我的错，”Thor说道，但还是捡起了Mjölnir。他顿了一顿，然后一丝新的恐惧充斥了他的心。“Loki，如果父亲发现的话——”

“我知道。”Loki说道。

Loki站起身来走向他，优雅的一举一动都吸引着Thor的目光。Thor向下看去，盯着Loki的肚子，想象着那里圆满凸起会是什么样子。Loki靠向他，仿佛是要耳语一般。

“最终他总会发现的。你觉得Odin会怎么做？还是你想要我把它拿掉？”

“不，”Thor说道，语气里的毋庸置疑连他自己都吓了一跳。“不，”他又说了一次，语气温和了一些。“我不会要你这么做，弟弟。”

“那你想要我怎样？”Loki问道。

Thor已经知道该如何作答了。

\--

他们立刻就离开了Asgard。Thor知道这是最好的做法。鉴于现在的种种状况，也几乎是唯一可行的举动了。这并不仅仅是Thor和Loki之间的事，它也关乎到他们与所有其他人的关系。Loki刚刚开始重新被众人接受，他们不能冒险呆在Asgard等着被抓包。尤其是他们的父亲。在Odin有时间能冷静下来之前，他们都不敢想要返回Asgard的事情。现下来说，留下来真的不安全。

于是他们去了Thor所知道的最安全的地方：Midgard。

Thor在那里有乐于帮助他们的盟友。或者，至少，他们会愿意帮助Thor。Loki只是跟他一起而已，一直如此，以后也是一样，无论别人对此有什么意见。Thor将一只手放在Loki腰上引导着他，充满保护意味，不让他离自己太远。他无比忠诚，他会帮Loki一起度过难关。

他们在一阵雷暴中降临Stark大厦，风雨包围着他们，闪电从夜空中划过。经由Mjölnir的引领，Thor对准屋顶准备降落。九界之中Midgard并非Loki的最爱，Thor知道这一点，但在Thor建议他们前往的时候他并没有反对，只是翻了个白眼。

“是啊，好吧，”他说，“去地球。让你的宝贝人类帮助我们。”

“他们会的。”Thor说道。

他们落在屋顶上，就在Tony的顶楼套房外面。Thor知道Tony多半已经准备好应对他们了……他来地球的时候从来都是电闪雷鸣的。

“我来跟Stark谈，”Thor说道，一只手臂仍然环抱着Loki。“他会理解的。“

“哦，可不是，”Loki一边说着，一边从他的包围中挪开。

Thor没让他走得太远。他感到自己渴望触碰Loki，想要将他留在身边。来时的旅程并不艰难，但Loki看上去疲惫而烦躁，而且Thor也注意到了他的手不经意间抚上腹部轻轻按着的样子。他们走向套房门口，而Tony正从电梯里面走出来，四处找寻Thor的身影。他的表情原本非常放松，但当他注意到Loki跟他一起到来时，马上绷起了脸。不过幸运的是，他仍旧为他们打开了门。

“好像有人跟你搭了便车嘛。”他说道。

站在Thor身边的Loki挤出一个假笑，仿佛一个天真的问候，但Thor可没有时间开玩笑。他拉着Loki一起走向前来，忽然决意再也不放他离开。

“我们需要你的协助，Stark。

Loki走得越近，Tony也就退得越远。

“‘我们’？抱歉，我可不帮罪犯的忙。”

“Loki早已为他的罪恶付出了代价，”Thor说道。“你别忘了他可是帮助我们击退了Thanos的——”

“那当初又是谁把他引来的呢？”Tony指向Loki，挑着眉毛。“提示你一下：他也在这屋里哟。”

Thor抓着Mjölnir的手握得更紧了。不过Loki帮忙击退Thanos的事情倒是真的，虽然是在Thor的坚持之下，而且大半是因为他自己也是一根稻草上的蚂蚱。他和复仇者们组成了个暂时的同盟，但在Thanos被击退的之后立刻就解体了。他们仍旧不信任他，或许永远也不会。但Thor不在乎。对于他来说，这是Loki重回光明的开端。Loki就像他很久以前的样子，尽管那只是在阴影之中。他们一同对抗Thanos，并肩作战。

“我没有时间争辩这些细节，”Thor说道，“你能让我住在我的那层吗？”

Tony只是微微地点了下头，但这对于Thor来说就已经足够了。他开始拉着Loki走向电梯，但Tony的声音又让他停了下来。

“我说，嘿，等一下子！你不打算告诉我这他妈的是怎么回事吗？”

Loki抬头看向Thor，给了他一个意味深长的眼神。地球跟Asgard不一样，说得更具体一点，人类跟神族不一样。他们判别事物太过黑白分明，想得太简单。比起跟Thor或Loki来说，他们的身体受到更多限制。Thor转身朝向Tony，动作也随之慢了下来。

“Loki他……病了。留在Asgard对他来说不安全，对我也是一样。我必须在这里照顾他。”

“什么叫‘病了’？”

“这个，如果你非要问的话，”Loki开口了，但Thor打断了他的话，“你也无法理解它的本质。”

他终于、终于放开了Loki，走近Tony，将一只手放在他的肩上。

“知道这事态紧急就足够了。”Thor说道。

Tony看着Thor，瞥了Loki一眼，然后又看回Thor身上。最终，他大声地叹息出声，并把Thor的手拍了下去。

“算了，算了。但这里还有其他人住着，你知道。我可不觉得Clint会高兴看到这个状况。而Loki住在这里期间，就算只是吃了张违规停车的罚单，我也会亲自把他丢回Asgard。”

“我又没有车。”Loki说着，有趣似的翘起了嘴角。

Thor又走回他身边，催促他走进了电梯。

“弟弟，拜托。”他说道，因为Loki的举动简直是在帮倒忙。

Tony看着电梯门在他们身后关上，脸上的表情富有深意，暗自怀疑Thor是否知道他自己在做什么。

说真的，他并不知道，但他决意要一路走下去。

\--

据Loki所知，每一位复仇者都在塔里有他们自己的一层，但有一个配有厨房和电视机的公用区域，另有一间房间用于会议。这里也有一间专门为他造的牢房，但他从没在里面呆过。Thor的那一层是对于Asgard人建筑美学的拙劣模仿，但不管怎么说也是个大胆的尝试。Thor的卧室大极了，正中央放着一张床，整洁地铺着床单、枕头，大得足够三个人睡的。

Thor第一次放下了Mjölnir，而Loki也允许自己坐了下来，好好喘息。他心里仍不能完全相信这竟然成功了，眼前的事情居然真的发生。他又摸了摸自己的肚子，这是他自己都不知何时染上的奇怪习惯。Thor看着他，眼睛在Loki的脸和腹部之间闪烁不定。

“我真的不知道居然能够这样，”他一边说着，一边走近他。

直到现在他也才知道几个小时而已，仍然需要迫使自己习惯这个事实。六个星期之前，他从来没想过这种事情。而现在，事情就摆在眼前。

Thor在床上挨着他坐下来，很没有底气的样子。他在他身边烦躁不安，双手颤抖着，仿佛想要伸出手去，放在Loki的腹部来感受。他看上去那么紧张，终于困惑，而Loki发现自己很享受他这个样子。

“没有什么不可能的，Thor。”他说道。

而这就是他对此唯一的评价了。他可没有时间和精力来给Thor解释怀孕的各种细节，至少现在不行。愚笨的Thor不知道Jotun人没有女性，不明白Jorun人怎么生孩子，这可不是他的错。但实际上，Loki也是最近才了解到其中的细节，不过他可不打算把这一点告诉Thor。

当他确认自己怀孕了的时候，他便知道离开Asgard是他唯一的选择。Loki可以暂时令他们避过Heimdall的眼睛，但他最终还是会发现的，也就是说届时Odin也会知道。至少Thor没有蠢到认为Odin会允许他在这么多人之间，偏偏选择与Loki诞下一个私生子。

“我仍旧不明白，”Thor承认，“但我相信你。”

终于他伸出一只手来，贴上Loki的肚子，用自己的手掌覆上他的。感觉很奇怪，但也意外地十分满足。Loki感到体内的一股温热，那是某些他无法确言的东西，但他就是知道。

“你真是个傻子。”Loki说道。

他弯下腰来脱掉自己的靴子。Thor脸上带着个傻乎乎的表情看着他，仿佛Loki随时可能会生产一样。Loki脱下他的束腰外衣和裤子，掀开床上的被单钻了进去。Thor仍旧在看着他，仍旧那么不安，Loki对此感到满足。终于，这次换他如Loki一样，质疑着自己的位置。Loki那天早上离开他的床之后，浑身酸痛，汗湿之后黏糊糊的，他将自己锁在房间里几个星期，什么人都不见。他任由Thor去疑惑，现在仍旧如此。最后，Thor也脱下了衣服，上床躺在了Loki旁边，眼睛看着天花板，思考着，看着他家乡的方向。长久以来，Loki第一次这么轻易地入睡了。

他一夜无梦。

\--

Thor首先醒过来。有那么一阵子，他忘记了发生过的事情，甚至忘记了自己身处地球，直到他看见身边躺着的Loki，仍旧还在酣睡。然后他记起来了。Loki怀孕了。他怀孕了，而Thor是孩子的父亲，事到如今，Odin一定也知道他们两个的去向了。Thor知道他没派人来捉拿他们已经是个小小的奇迹了，但现在，他一点也不清楚他们为什么要离开，只知道已经这么做了。Thor小心地从床上挪起来，试图不把Loki吵醒。他得承认，他不太懂怀孕的事情，不管是Asgard人还是其他的。而他关于Jotun人怀孕期所知的唯一一点信息就是：这是件事情充满变数。

他不太确定那意味着什么。

他确定的是，怀孕的人需要吃东西，而Loki自从他们离开Asgard之后就再没吃过什么了。Thor穿好衣服，向厨房走去，留下Loki让他再睡一会儿。

Tony和Steve已经在等他了。

Clint和Natasha接了Fury的任务仍在外面，而Bruce更喜欢呆在自己的实验室里，整个塔里显得有些空荡荡的。但被Tony和Steve这么一盯，忽然间周围显得拥挤了起来。

“我们得谈谈。”Tony说道。

他们站立的样子让Thor想到忧心忡忡的父母，胳膊抱在胸前，身体向内靠拢着。Tony吃着豆豆软糖，丢一颗在空中又用嘴巴接住。

“今天早上Tony告诉我了，”Steve说道，“关于Loki的事情。我相信你能……理解，为什么我们对此有所保留。”

Thor仿佛怕Loki会听到似的，看了看走廊的方向。他不知自己的兄弟会做何反应。说起来，Thor也明白其他复仇者早晚都会发现。等到Loki开始胖起来的时候，发现他只有肚子会变大显然是不可避免的事。这个想法很奇怪地令他感到自豪，满足。他之前从没做过父亲，他更不愿意对自己的朋友隐瞒这个。不过话说回来——

“我能理解，”他说。“但我恐怕来到这里是我们唯一的选择。”

“发生什么事了？”Steve说道，“Tony告诉我你说Loki病了。”

“谁知道那是什么意思，”Tony尖锐地指出，“哦，天哪，他的病不传染吧？对不对？”

Thor摇摇头。他并不傻，他知道他和Loki不是普通人，而他们之间的关系显然更称不上是正常。他们在一起会令很多人皱起眉头，更别提男性怀孕的事了。但复仇者们也不是傻子。或许本不该看到，但他们曾见过Thor和Loki在一起的样子，坐得太靠近，或是之间的触碰多停留了那么一会儿。他们什么也没说过，而Thor对此充满感激。

“这个状况或许一下子很难理解。”

Tony和Steve交换了个眼色。

“Thor，”Steve说道，“我们是你的朋友。而Loki则……好吧，他在过去曾经帮助过我们。你说你们留在Asgard不安全。为什么？”

Thor皱了眉。他不知道怎么才能更好地让他们逐渐接受这个事实，所以想着最好的方式大概就是直说算了。.

“Loki怀孕了。”

Steve和Tony一下子没了声音。Tony的软糖豆子也掉在了地上，Thor能听到它们散落一地在瓷砖上面滚动的声音。除了震惊以外，他还分辨不出Tony和Steve的反应到底意味着什么。他们又互相看了一眼，或许是为了确认自己听得没错，然后Tony张开嘴来，仿佛要说些什么，但最终还是又把嘴巴闭上。

Steve最先开始恢复了说话的能力。

“你说他怀孕了，是什么意思？”

“他有了孩子。”Thor说道。

“他，”Tony说，“就是说Loki。你弟弟。男的。”

“是的。”

Tony摇着头，开始挫败似的嘟囔着什么。

“这是不可行的，”Tony说道，“你明白的，对不？”

“唔，”Steve说道，“或许是可能的？你没读过那些北欧神话故事吗？”

“呃，没呀？”Tony看向Steve。“怎么，你读过？”

“是的。”Steve说道。

“噢，不好意思我可没——”

Thor将一只手插入他们中间，有效地中断了这场对话。

“回到最初的问题上来，”他说，“我弟弟怀孕了，因此我会在他足月之前照顾他。”

Tony啐了一口，仿佛他还是不能理解似的，Steve则跟着点点头，脸上带着仔细倾听的表情。Thor十分欣慰周围没有其他人在。最坏的情况？他们本可能会觉得恐惧，恶心，或任何什么。但现在看来他们最多是有些迷惑而已，而Thor目前为止对现状很满意。

“好吧，”Steve说道，“对吧？”

“照顾他是我的使命，虽然我知道Loki不会做出会危及到孩子的举动。”

“孩子。”Tony说道。

是的，Thor想着。孩子。屋子里又静了下来，Tony和Steve都围着厨房的餐桌坐下。老实说，Steve看上去有些虚弱，一只手撑在额头上面。他们的眼睛瞪得老大。Loki一定觉得这个好玩极了。Thor由他们继续安静地交谈，自己则开始从食品室里收集食物，挑拣些他觉得Loki会爱吃的东西。

“神哪，”Tony忽然说道，“孩子的爸爸是谁？”

Steve猛地抬起了头，然后两个人一起看向Thor。

“是我。”Thor说道。

第三次的沉默要短得多。

“这好像不是我第一次梦到这个了，”Tony说道。他耸耸肩，扬起手来，“我要去喝一杯，现在就去。”

他走出了厨房，大概是去倒酒了。Steve好像一时还站不起来。

“Thor，”他说，“你是……你和Loki？”

“你不会盲目到这种程度吧，队长。”Loki说道。

Thor转过身。Loki就在他身后，已经穿戴整齐，并刚洗过澡。他看上去没那么累了，湿漉漉的头发仍旧贴在他的脖子上。他站在Thor的身边，而Thor那种保护欲又突然间淹没了他。他对Loki一直有这种情绪，但现在它更加强大，几乎是不顾一切。

Steve清了清嗓子。“我知道你们走得很近，知道你们——”

“曾经共度了千年的生命。”Loki触碰着Thor的手臂。“你在地球上就算用上两倍的时间也永远无法体会。”

这个时候，Tony回来了，手里拿着一杯威士忌。

“噢，妈妈起床了。”他说道。

Loki笑了起来。

“老实说，我并不吃惊。”Tony长长地啜饮一口威士忌，“对于兄弟来说，我总觉得你们走得太近了一点。”

“Tony。”Steve有些愤慨地说道。

“我是实话实说。”Tony说。他拿酒指着Thor和Loki，“那我猜你们逃离Asgard，是因为，呃，这个的后果严重。”

“我是王位的继承人。”Thor左右挪动着身体。Odin此刻大概正盯着他们呢。他一定会咒骂他们两个，骂Thor为什么做出这样的蠢事。“我会跟我的妻子生下我自己的后裔，而你们也知道，Loki他不是……不是Asgard人。”

“而且还是你弟弟咧，”Tony说道，“于是就这么着了。”

Loki无视了他，忽然伸手去拿Thor手里面的食物。那是一盒麦片，格兰诺拉什么的，Thor这么记得。Loki飞快地闻了闻，显然还算是合他的意，因为他倒了一把在手里面开始吃了起来。过了一会儿，他又从流理台上的碗里抓了一只苹果，夹在胳膊下面。

“现在你们知道情况如何了，我希望你们会允许我们留下来。”Thor说道，“但即使你们不同意，我也会理解。”

Steve马上就软化了。“你是我们的朋友，Thor。你当然可以留下来。”

“但也得告诉其他人，”Tony说道，“谁知道受了荷尔蒙影响之后这个小疯子会怎么样。说到这个，神族的孕期有多久啊？”

Thor咬住了下唇。老实说，他一点概念也没有，对于Asgard的妇女，孕期跟人类差不多——九个月时间。Jotun人会不一样，但Thor不太确定细节到底如何。站在他旁边的Loki耸了耸肩。

“很难说，取决于孩子的大小。Jotun人是巨人，但他们跟Asgard人生长的速度差不多。再加上混血的影响……就很难估计了。”

“好吧，”Tony说道，“为了做最坏的准备，你所知道最长的Jotun孕期有多久？”

“两年。”

“我了个去。”Tony说道，而Loki又耸了耸肩。

“我不觉得会持续那么长。最短的八个星期就完了。”

Steve好像又说不出话来了，而此时Thor的感觉也是一样。他从不知道Jotun的孕期会持续那么久。虽然鉴于Loki的体型，和孩子的父亲Thor是Asgard人这一事实，这可能性并不高，但仍旧让人震惊。他不知道那孩子会长得什么样子，是男孩还是女孩。一切都这么新奇，Thor只是……到目前为止，仍旧没能习惯。对于这整件事，Loki显得平静得出奇，仿佛没事一般咬着手里的苹果。Thor之前从没想过Loki会怀孕，他忽然觉得这可笑极了。没有女性的Jotun人，这件事完完全全没有道理，却又同时方方面面都说得通。

“那我们可以做教父母（译注：godparent，由“god——神”和“parent——父母”组成）咯？”Tony问道。“呃，不对。凡人父母？”

这只是个小小的表示，但其中包含了那么多的安慰，令Thor忍不住微笑了起来。

“不过，我们还是得谨慎行事，”Steve说道，重新回到他的队长模式。“老实说那个……大家对Loki的看法算不上正面，而一旦他开始显怀……我觉得最好不要让其他人知道。仅限于复仇者们。甚至都不必告诉Fury。”

Tony点点头，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“是嘛，这下一定好玩。跟一个怀孕的北欧神祗呆在一起九个多月，能出什么事呐？”

“我可以按字母表给你列一下，如果你想要的话。”Loki说道。

Tony用一只手指指着他。“是嘛，我知道你行。我们仍旧不是朋友啊，哥们儿，别指望着我们给你办迎婴派对。”

尽管Thor不知道迎婴派对是什么东西，他还是因为这个大笑起来。他真是松了口气，似乎一场战役已经赢了一半。他伸出手臂，无法克制住自己的笑容。

“那就说定了。”他说道。

“大概吧，”Steve回答。他看向Tony，对方也赞同地点点头。“这对我们来说并不是个理想的状况。”

他看了Loki一眼，对方仍旧机警，不信任别人。然后他对着Thor报以一个微笑。

“多给我们点时间来习惯，Thor，好吗？”

这是个开始，Thor对自己说。这很了不起。

\--

Thor说服Loki跟他回楼上去了。Bruce是现下留在大厦里的唯一不知情的人，而Steve觉得最好由他和Tony单独来跟他说明情况。Thor也同意。Loki跟复仇者们打交道的时候可称不上圆滑。到了楼上，有了单独相处的时间，Thor才真正有机会坐下来思考。他发现完全不知道现在该干什么。关于怀孕的知识他只知道那么一点点，而且还是关于Asgard人的知识。大概再过一个月左右，Loki的衣服就会不再合身了。Loki也会变得不同，他现在已经变化了。Loki怀着个孩子，他的孩子，而Thor甚至不知道自己该做些什么。他的呼吸沉重，闭上了眼睛，等他再次把眼睛睁开的时候，Loki正坐在他身边，看着他。

“这就后悔了，哥哥？”

Loki轻轻地抚着肚子，一只手放在平坦的小腹上，Thor慢慢地伸出手来，用自己的手盖在他的手上没。那里现在仍然是坚实的肌肉，但Thor几乎可以肯定他感觉到了什么。

“才没有，”Thor说道，这是真话。他捏着Loki的手，“你不必烦恼，Loki，我会打理一切的。”

“说得好听有什么用，”Loki说道。在Thor的触碰之下，在他覆在他小腹上温暖的手之下，Loki挣动着。“别这样。”

Thor可没停下。“还要多久才看得出来？”

“还要一阵子。”Loki说道。

Loki肚腹之中孕育着他的孩子，不知怎么，这个主意令Thor微笑起来。Loki看见了他，怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“你又在想什么蠢事了，Thor？”

“没什么，”Thor说道。“你需要什么吗，现在？”

Loki看着他，仿佛是想弄清楚Thor是不是认真的一般。他是的，非常认真。过去几年时间，他一直在试着修补他们之间被别人称为无望的关系。在这件事上Thor绝不会开玩笑，特别是现在。

“我饿了。”沉默一阵子之后，Loki说道。

Thor站起来，终于把他的手从Loki的腹部移开。这个没问题，他能做到。虽然他还没学会怎么使用火炉，但总会有其他人愿意帮他忙的，而且Pepper总会准备好袋装食物供他们晚间食用。Loki褪下了他的外衣，向后躺下来，在床罩上舒展身体。Thor伸手过去帮他脱下靴子，又将Loki的外衣拿起来搭在胳膊上。Loki盯着他。

“我说了我会打理一切。”Thor说道。

Loki哼了一声。Thor想去触碰他，亲吻他，但他犹豫了。他有什么权利这么做？他跟Loki的关系一直起起落落，一时间还笑容满面，下一刻就迫不及待想要将对方的喉咙撕碎。他们已浪费了太多时间试图毁灭对方。Thor终于没有伸出手去。

“我会带食物回来。”他说。

\--

接下来的一个星期，Loki就只是呆在那里而已，一个不变的存在。Bruce也知道了——Steve和Tony婉转地向他传达了这个消息，而他则努力不让Hulk因为这事跳出来。又过了一天半他才再次出现在厨房里面，但现在他和Loki似乎达成了某种无声的共识。所有的一切看上去都那么正常（好吧，对于他们来说的“正常”），有那么一阵子，大家似乎都忘记了Loki怀孕的事。然后一切都变了。

这要从Loki在会议室里呕吐开始说起。

他就坐在Thor的身边，如往常一样死寂，就等着时机到来，偶尔尖锐地点评一两句。Thor一直坚持要让Loki留在他的视线之内，于是Loki想着反正已经如此了不如趁机找点乐子。然后突然之间——一股反胃的感觉击中了他。那天早上的时候Loki已经有过这么一次，胃里的东西造反似的要冲上喉咙，但他以为那只是一阵子的事情，已经过去。于是，原来他错了。Loki承认自己偶尔也会犯错。

这股恶心的感觉如此突然，令他没有时间移动，甚至没有时间思考。他就这么歪在一边吐了起来。

“噢，我的天哪。”Steve说道。

当时他正在跟Tony讲道理，告诉他为什么不能开会时想来就来想走就走，然后他们又说到Thor吃掉了所有甜甜圈的事情。但现下，所有人的注意力都回到了Loki身上。

Loki顿了顿，就那么看着明晃晃的干净地板上那滩呕吐物，然后他说道，“啊。”

Loki摆了摆手，呕吐物不见了，然后他站起来走出了房间。

“看起来神族也不能对晨吐免疫。”Bruce说道。

“哇噢，”Tony说，“我们应该雇他做女仆诶！”

Thor也跟在他身后站了起来。

\--

Thor还没进门，Loki就听到了他的脚步声。他几乎是跑过来的，这个傻瓜。Loki坐在床上，按着肚子，等着看还会不会再感到恶心。Thor进门时候几乎把门撞坏。

“弟弟，”Thor说道，冲到床边上，“这是怎么了？孩子有什么不妥吗？”

他伸手去摸Loki的肚子，却被Loki一巴掌打开。

“冷静点，Thor，”他说，“这只是晨吐反应。这很正常。”

“噢。”Thor说道。

他挨着Loki在床上坐下来，看着Loki用一只手安抚地在小腹上划着圈。这种感受不知为什么令Loki感到安心。他太讨厌呕吐的感觉了。

“你现在感觉好点了吗？”Thor问道。

Loki耸耸肩，从Thor身边挪开，仰面躺在床上。他的胃里还是翻涌不停，如果开口说话，他怕自己会再吐出来。

“如果需要我的话，我就在附近。”Thor说道。

Loki朝他挥挥手，闭上了眼睛。他忽然间感到筋疲力尽，感觉自己能睡上几天。总之现在他没有耐心跟任何人交谈。Thor离开了，Loki没过两分钟就睡了过去。

\--

那天下午他又吐了一次。这次他来得及跑到了洗手间，而Thor则在外面使劲砸着门。

“走开，”Loki吼道，“不然我把你的头塞进马桶里。

砸门声停了下来。

\--

那天晚上Bruce找他谈话时候，Thor正在厨房里。Loki不肯吃东西，坚持说他自己不饿，但Thor可不打算任由他一整天什么都不吃。他做了土司面包，这是为数不多他能完成的东西（多亏有Natasha帮忙）。他把两片面包摆在碟子里，正准备带上楼去给Loki时，Bruce走了进来，双手背在身后。

“Loki感觉好点了吗？”他问道。

“他不肯吃东西。”Thor摇摇头，“Loki一直固执得很。”

Bruce点点头，一面用手指沿着流理台的边缘抚摸着，仿佛在犹豫着什么。Thor朝他皱起了眉。他有话要说，而且基本上肯定是关于Loki的事，这一点上Thor可以肯定。他放下了盘子。

“如果你有话要讲，Bruce，就直说吧。”

“不，只不过是……”Bruce盯着那盘土司。“我们怎么知道Loki没在说谎？你怎么吃得准，这不是骗人的？”

他们以为他全然没想过这个。Thor得承认，一旦关乎Loki，他总是容易心软，但他也并非盲目。说起来，他没有任何实实在在的证据，仅凭心里的一点直觉，告诉他这就是真的。但Thor知道，对于其他人来讲，这可什么也算不上，尤其是考虑到Loki过往的事情。

“今天你也看到他多难受了，”他说，“这还不够吗？”

Bruce摘下眼镜，用手指捏着鼻梁。“Thor，无意冒犯，但是这确实不够。这可是Loki。”

他尽量说得客气，但Thor知道他是什么意思。Tony和Steve一定也这么觉得。这就是为什么Bruce现在来找他的原因，因为他们都有疑问。

“不过，倒是有个办法，能够确认，”他说道，“Tony搞到了一台超声波检测仪。”

“超声波，”Thor说道，“我不明白。”

“这是种……可以看到孩子的机器。它能帮我们确认一切正常什么的。”Bruce又把眼镜戴回去。“就好像看着孩子的照片一样。这样，我们便能知道Loki说的是实话，而且也可以随时检查胎儿的状况。”

这听上去太神奇了，根本不像真的。对于Asgard的诸神来说，生养孩子根本没有太多需要担心的事情。会需要有医师帮忙，尽管Thor不清楚他们要做些什么。这个主意太诱人了。他对Loki的状况毫不怀疑，但想到可以看见孩子的样子，一切便都不同起来。

“那这个机器，会伤害Loki吗？”

“不会，”Bruce说道，“一点也不会，这里怀孕的女性经常用它做检查。Thor，这个……这个是增加Loki可信程度的一个机会。如果是我的话，我会考虑做的。”

Thor重新拿起桌上的那盘土司。

“我想怎样都无关紧要。如果Loki拒绝的话，我也没办法逼他。”

Bruce哼了一声。

“你有他两个大。我相信如果有必要的话，硬来你肯定是没问题的。”

“这跟体力强弱没有关系。”Thor说道，一边微笑着。Loki是Thor见过的人里面最机智的。他硬逼着Loki去做的事情，伸出五指便能数的过来。“我去想想办法。”

他离开Bruce，走上楼去。

\--

Loki能闻到大厅里传来的食物味道。不管那是什么，闻上去都是一股腐臭味道。Thor走进房间，这味道变得更强了，Loki看到盘子上放了什么时候低声吼了一声。只不过是烤面包片而已，但闻上去还是像腐烂的垃圾，他能感觉到自己的身体在抗议。Thor把盘子端向他，而Loki却在床上缩得更远了。

“跟你说了我不饿。”

“你必须吃点，Loki。”Thor的胳膊伸得更近，试图让Loki接下盘子。“你的胃里什么也存不住，这肯定不健康。”

说也奇怪，他真的一点也不饿。反胃的感觉将其他需求都挤了下去，现在这是他唯一能想到的东西，唯一知道的事情。Loki推开了盘子。

“没用的。”他说。

Thor皱着眉，挫败地盯着那盘子。“我从没见过任何人因为怀孕难受成这样。”

“你见过多少怀孕的Jotun人，哥哥？”

“你又见过多少？”

当然，Thor早已知道这问题的答案。除了书上读到的东西，关于现实中怀孕的事情Loki可说是一无所知，这一点他现在可知道了。但他现在太生气了，绝不会让步于此，只是死死瞪着Thor，板着张脸。

“Bruce Banner有个提议，”Thor打破了沉默。

Loki轻蔑地笑出了声。“你是暗示说，他对这个比我懂得更多吗？”

“不，但他是个医生。”Thor坐在床边，将盘子摆在一旁的地上。那味道仍然刺激着Loki，但他暂时没去理会。“他有一台机器，可以看见这个孩子。我觉得我们可以试用一下。”

Loki抓住Thor外衣的领子，将他拉过来好对着他大吼，好让Thor能看到他脸上纯粹的愤怒。他知道这背后的原因，他可不是傻子，但显然Thor傻得要命。一想到要让人在自己身上戳戳弄弄，Loki便怨恨得发抖，仿佛受到了冒犯一般。

“你这么幼稚吗，哥哥？你让那些人类在我身上做实验？用他们的机器碰我？”

“Bruce是我们的朋友，”Thor说道，他平静得令人愤怒。“这不是实验，是为了孩子的安全考虑。也是为了你。”

他没试图从Loki的手里挣脱，但这只令Loki更加愤怒。Thor现在对他太有耐心了。

“你的朋友们认为我是个骗子，现在你也这么认为。”Loki松开了Thor的领口。“我说的有错吗。”

“我没有这么想，”Thor说道。他伸手去触碰Loki的肚子，但转念又停了下来。“这件事上我信任你，Loki。”

信任。在经历了这么多事情之后。Loki的胃里揉成一团。或许这才是他最恨Thor的部分：他宽恕的能力。即使他们之间发生了这么多事情，Thor依然没有记恨，没有怨怒。他放开了，遗忘了。Loki仍旧不能理解这个，他不知道那该怎么做。

“如果你信任我，那我说孩子的状况很好的时候你就应该信我，还有我——”

他话还没说完，胃里又翻腾起来。感觉好像是有什么使劲拉住了他下腹的肚肠往骨盆里面去。Loki推开Thor，从床上弹了起来，跑进洗手间吐了起来。吐出来的只有胆汁，落在水槽里面，淡淡的液体几乎没有味道。呕吐使Loki的眼睛充满泪水。这很快就会过去，他知道这一点，但就现在来说——现在这几乎令人无法忍受。

Thor也紧跟着就冲进了洗手间，一只手落在Loki背上轻轻揉着。这动作实在令人欣慰，而Loki也并没将他推开。即使他想推，也没有这个力气。Thor打开水龙头，Loki则望着水池里的胆汁被冲进下水管。Thor缓缓地按摩着他的背。

“Loki，让Bruce看看这孩子。”

“不。”Loki说道。他的声音粗砺，喉咙沙哑。

“就算不是为你，为了孩子也好，”Thor说道，“你为了跟我的朋友们作对，就任孩子涉险吗？”

Loki又痛苦地叹息一声，他领会了Thor的意思。

“够了。”Thor拉起Loki的肩膀让他站直，抓着领口稳住他的身体。“我会让Bruce给你检查。这事没有讨论的余地。”

Loki甚至没有挣扎，当然也是因为他没有这个力气。他感到虚弱得要命，四肢沉重而酸痛，胃里则向大海一样翻腾。他在书上看到过关于Jotun人孕期的第二个月这种严重的反应，但这跟他想象得完全不同。在他们离开Asgard之前，在他告诉Thor之前，Loki尽可能地去研究了关于Jotun人怀孕方方面面的事情。不管他多想否认，不管他有多厌恶，他也没可能真的否认自己的本质。他的本质。他不是Asgard人。所有这些都是骗局而已。

Jotun人的孕期凶险异常。

他将身体的重量靠在Thor身上，一齐向楼下Bruce的实验室走去。恶心和呕吐会过去的，Loki几乎可以肯定，但Thor把一个大大的问号塞进了他的脑子里，令他无法释怀。如果他失去了这个孩子，他便失去了留在这里的理由。然后还剩下什么呢？剩下的便是返回Asgard去，面对更可怕的后果。如果他失去了这个孩子，他便什么都没有了。

Thor的表情焦急万分。他的眉头紧皱，嘴巴紧紧地抿成一条线。他什么都没有说，但就是这样，Loki才知道他真是非常担心。他吸引了Thor的注意力。全部的注意力。这让Loki微笑起来，尽管他的内脏此刻仍像要从他嘴里爬出去一般。

Bruce的实验室很干净，泛着合金的光，闻上去好像清洁得过了头。走过自动门的时候Loki皱了皱鼻子，而Bruce也注意到了他们的到来。尽管对方是Loki，Bruce看起来仍是将关注点放在目前的状况之上，而不是邪神本身。他现在只是个医生，不是复仇者。

“那个机器还在吗？”Thor问道。他忽然加快了脚步，Loki几乎跟不上他，

Bruce放下了眼睛，走过来迎接他们。他伸出手来，好像要碰到Loki似的，然后又犹豫起来，最终还是把手放了下来。Loki虚弱地向他露齿一笑。

“我又不咬人。”他说。

“这我就放心了，”Bruce说道。他对上Loki的目光。“你允许我这么做了，是吗？”

Loki咬了咬牙。“是的。”

Bruce点点头。

他褪下一部分衣物好将腹部露出来，但总感觉好像是全裸着躺在那里一般。Bruce让他在检查台上躺下来，转而去操作机器，Loki则小心地看着他的一举一动。复仇者们不相信他，但他对他们也并不信任。Thor在一边慌慌张张地，紧张得坐立不安，Bruce做什么他都要问一句。

“你确信这个不会伤害到孩子？记住我的话，Banner。这个孩子有着皇室的血统——”

“出去，Thor。”Loki说。

Thor一脸震惊地看着他。Bruce操作电脑的动作慌乱了一阵，但没有出声。

“Loki——”

“你留在这里也没有用，”Loki说，“走吧，不然我现在立即停下来。”

Thor站直身子，一脸的不情愿，但还是走出了房间。他看上去伤心极了，像个被抛弃的孩子似的。Thor告诉Bruce他就等在门外，尽管他眼睛还瞟着Loki。Loki对他点点头。等他走出了房间，屋里的空气仿佛忽然平静了下来，Bruce站在Loki身边，眉角全是汗水。

“那太刻薄了，”他说，“Thor只是担心你而已。”

“而那会让你紧张。让他等着死不了。”

Loki没有提到，Thor也同样令他不安，而Bruce也没对此发表意见。聪明。他拿起一管凝胶，举在Loki的视线之内。

“会把这个涂在你的肚子上。”他说。

凝胶挤在皮肤上面凉凉的，Loki的腹肌因此抽动了一下。Bruce用某种探测器将它涂均匀，Loki觉得那玩意儿像根魔杖。他很紧张，这让他恼火不已，因为这显然没有必要。他能感觉到孩子就在他体内，仿佛腹中的一块石头，另一个存在。他无法解释清楚，但它就在那里。

超声波仪器无声地工作着，但Bruce每隔十秒钟就清清喉咙，他的手稳定得出奇。Loki暗笑起来，这令他的身体微微震动，Bruce低下头看着他，皱起了眉。

“你有问题要问。”Loki说道。

“呃，是的。有些问题。”

Loki摊开手掌，做出个邀请的手势。“那说吧。”

“你是男性，”Bruce说道，“但你怀孕了。解释一下这是怎么运作的。”

“我们……种族只有男性的外观。Jotun人没有女性，以往也从来没有。你口中男性的身体，可以孕育后代。只要不以人类的观点来看的话，实际上这很容易理解。”

Bruce哼了一声。“容易噢，可不是嘛。就是说你是双性的？你之前的孩子也是这样生出来的？”

Loki没有说话。他正看着电脑的屏幕，暗色的背景和灰黑的图案看起来什么也不是。Bruce继续说着。

“这么问是因为在北欧的神话里，你好像是生了很多……东西。”

“撰写北欧神话的史官可没放过我，”Loki苦笑着说道，“我的某些伟绩被他们夸大了。”

“就是说你没生出那个世界大蛇咯？”

“没有。这是我第一次怀孕。”屏幕上的东西忽然变了，一团模糊的影像出现在上面。Loki无法按捺住心里的震荡。“那是什么？”

Bruce靠过去看着屏幕，眯起眼睛。等他重新直起身子时，看上去几乎是要昏过去了。

“我的神呐，”他说，“那是个孩子。”

Loki的呼吸停滞了。他从没心存怀疑，一刻也没有过，但能够看见它，这小小的、几乎不存在的一团，这让一切都变得真实起来。他体内正孕育着一个孩子，现在什么也无法阻止这个了。就算是Odin本人也拿这个没办法。Loki忽然大笑起来，几近疯狂，嘴角几乎咧到耳朵边。Bruce仍旧震惊地站在一边。

“你现在还怀疑我吗，Banner博士？”

Bruce把探测器从Loki腹部拿开，保存了屏幕上的图像，仍旧一言不发。他用手指摸着图像的边缘，沿着Loki的孩子所在的位置摸索。

“它，呃，它看上去很健康。”他说。

Loki将肚子上的凝胶擦掉，皱了皱脸。现在它变得又粘又暖和。

“那是当然。”他说着，一边将外衣拉下来，坐直了身体。

现在他能更仔细地看到屏幕了，于是便倾身过去。那上面几乎什么也没有，只是一个小斑点，被白色包围着的一块。那个孩子被他的魔力包围着，吸收它的能量而成长。不管他之前的认知如何，尽管这孩子还那么小，几乎刚刚在他体内形成，这仍令Loki感到惊奇。他想要Thor也看到。

“Asgard真的没有超声检查仪？”Bruce好像刚刚从震惊中恢复，转而问道。“这真神奇。这个……太神奇了。你怀孕了。”

Loki无视了他，出去将Thor抓来。他没坐着，只是背着手臂在走廊里面踱来踱去，摆弄着双手。当他看到Loki来找他的时候几乎绊了一跤，仍旧是紧张兮兮的。

“告诉我你没事，”Thor说道，“还有孩子。告诉我你们都没事。”

“你自己来看。”Loki说着，便带着他走进了实验室。

Thor来到屏幕前的时候Bruce已经将图像打印了出来，Thor眯着眼睛看向它。他指着屏幕上面的一片。

“在哪里？我什么也没看到，弟弟。”

Loki伸出手去，一根手指轻轻地点在屏幕上。“在这儿，”他说。

Thor睁大了眼睛。

“它这么小。”他说道，几乎喘不过气。

“是的，”Loki说，“但她就在那儿。”

Thor注意到那个“她”字，Loki是有意这么说的。

“她？你怀了个女孩？”

Bruce从电脑上面抬起头来，仍旧盯着子宫的图像，仍旧试图理解Loki是如何在身体内孕育一个生命。他朝着后者摇摇头。

“不，那个……现在这么说还太早了。我们至少还要再等十二周才能看出来。”

“我不需要你的机器来告诉我这个。我能感觉到。”Loki说，“我能感觉到她。”

这一点，Bruce没有反驳。他又回归了那种笨拙的科学家的状态，任由Thor和Loki继续呆在机器旁边。Thor的眼睛比当时Loki告诉他怀孕的时候睁得还大。他看上去傻极了，又不可思议地快乐。

“Loki，”他说，几乎喘不过气来，而当他伸手去触碰Loki的时候，后者也没有阻止他。

“有话快说，哥哥，”Loki说道，“我又要吐了。”

Thor飞快地把他抱上了楼。

\--

两天之后呕吐的症状减轻了。接下来是饥饿感。Loki被什么东西的香味所吸引，偷着下了楼。它闻上去温暖，甜美，让Loki从一场深眠中醒了过来。他的胃在指引着他，于是他没有吵醒Thor而溜下了床，想去寻找那香味的来源。

他在厨房里看到了Steve，后者在炉子上面翻弄着什么东西。他几乎马上便注意到Loki的到来，对他不自然地笑了笑。

“这味道让你的胃不舒服了？”Steve问道。

“恰恰相反，”Loki走近他，或许太近了一点。“这是什么？”

Steve看着他的平底锅。“这是煎饼，你想要——”

“是。”Loki说道。

几天没吃东西终于打垮了他，现在他饿得难以置信。Steve在他的盘子里面堆了三块煎饼，而Loki几乎没怎么咀嚼就囫囵吞了下去。他的胃正因为过去几天被无视而强烈抗议，而Loki打算立刻满足身体的要求。等他抬头看的时候，Steve已经又往他的盘子里加了两块煎饼。他小心翼翼地，没有走得太近，像是怕Loki把他的胳膊咬下来一样。

“等等，”Steve说道。他把一个什么东西推了过来。“倒上点这个，更好吃。”

Loki看着瓶子里的东西。它很粘稠，看上去好像某种酒，但等他一打开瓶盖，一股让人难以置信的甜蜜味道让他几乎流出了口水。Loki一直对于甜的东西没有抵抗力。他用它浇满煎饼上面，然后带着如前的热情吃了个精光。Steve睁大眼睛看着他，然后又准备了更多奶油面糊，好继续制作煎饼。对于Loki的食欲他没说什么，这一点在Loki看来，非常明智。

Loki吃第三盘的时候Thor下来了。他走进厨房，显然是来找Loki的，而发现了后者正坐在餐桌前时，他微笑起来。

“弟弟，看起来，你的胃口恢复了。”

Loki拿着叉子吃着，一边点点头。但他看到Tony和Bruce也走进厨房的时候，禁不住退缩了一下。他们都看着他向自己身体的需求投降的样子，这让人感到心神俱疲。Loki感到窒息。他强迫自己停了下来，把叉子放回餐盘上。Thor仍旧带着一贯的宠溺看着他，充满保护意味，又有些得意，尽管他并不是故意的。其他人看着他，仿佛他已经不再是个威胁，仅仅是个体无完肤的敌人，虚弱无比。Loki畏缩了。他确实变弱了，这点毫无疑问。现在开战绝对是鲁莽的举动，但Loki不想显得无助。他绝不无助。

 

“已经开始想狂吃东西了？”Tony手里拿着一杯咖啡问道。Bruce则在他身边微笑着。

“如果你继续看，我会把这叉子插进你的嘴里。”Loki说完站了起来。

“Loki，”Thor开了口，但没等他说完，Loki便已经走了。

他仍然好饿，他的胃叫嚣着要吃些什么，但他选择了无视，转而去洗了个热水澡。不知道是Jotun血脉的影响，还是个人偏好，Loki也说不清，但他喜欢非常、非常烫的水。站在淋浴的水花之下，Loki感到这是一周以来第一次独处。他用双手抚上自己的腹部，轻轻按着，感受着。她就在那里。Loki闭上眼睛，把头贴在浴室的瓷砖上。这是必要的，他告诉自己。而且会很值得。

等Loki洗完澡，身上滴着水、裹着浴巾出来的时候，Thor正在等他。他坐在床上，胳膊交叠在胸前。Loki无视了他的存在，开始穿衣。Thor看着他。他看着Loki丢下浴巾，看着他穿上自己的束腰外衣，看着他将头发里多余的水分挤出去。

“如果你有话要说，就快点说，”Loki说道，“这样不说话很烦人。”

“我经常试图理解你行事背后的逻辑，但我得承认今天我看不懂了。我的朋友们对我们那么客气，弟弟，但你却对他们抱有敌意。”

“你将他们的愚蠢误认为是客气了。若是你不在，他们才不会对我这样好。”Loki说道。

Thor站了起来，走到Loki背后，将手臂环上他的小腹，轻轻抱着。Loki的身体紧张起来，但并没躲开。

“你总是将人们想得太坏。”Thor说。

“是你将他们想得太好。”

Thor叹了口气，他的呼吸轻轻扫过Loki脖子后面。他的手指在Loki平坦的小腹上抚摸着，那种若有若无的压力竟然比Loki自己的动作还令人宽慰。这令他翻腾的胃安静了下来。

“你的样子变了，”Thor回想道。

Loki皱起了眉，低头看着自己。

“我什么也没做。”他说。

“我也说不清是为什么，但是你看上去不一样了，更快乐了。”Thor没等Loki反驳便离开了他，眼睛盯着屋里的窗子。俯瞰整个城市充满生机，鲜明，热闹而一无所知。“父亲现在知道了……至少会有所察觉。但还没有人来。”

Loki看着天花板。有些夜晚，他会这么看着它，等着它忽然裂开，Odin的怒火便随之而来。但那一直没发生。

“或许没人会来。”

“或许吧。”Thor说道。

\--

 

他的身体确实在变化。Loki有时会在半夜醒来，浑身冰冷，之前可从没有这种事。还有的时候他浑身无缘无故地酸痛。他和Thor换上了中庭人的衣服，Loki选择了一些即使以后肚子大了也方便穿着的衣物。他仍旧无缘无故地想吃东西，这太奇怪了。好像有什么古怪的欲望接管了的胃，不管他吃什么，这感觉都挥之不去。终于，这渴望的力量让他无法再无视下去了。

“麋鹿。”他说。

Thor盯着他。“麋鹿？”

“我想吃麋鹿，”Loki说道，“这孩子想要……我需要一头。”

身处在Midgard的问题便是Loki渴望的东西往往不是本地就有的。不过如果是麋鹿的话，当然在这里也存在。Loki无论怎样都想要一头。他以往从没这么迫切地渴求什么东西。

Thor立刻从沙发上站了起来，准备为Loki完成这个愿望。他准备不惜一切。Loki不得不逼自己绷住脸不再发笑。

“我这就去为你猎鹿，”Thor说道。他转向Bruce，“在哪里才能找到麋鹿？”

“呃，”Bruce在沙发上挪了挪。“这可不是纽约本地就有的物种。至少也得到宾夕法尼亚州才有吧。”

Thor已经召唤了Mjölnir。他准备就绪，心意已决。Loki看着他，眼睛发亮，心满意足。就好像Thor真会现在对他说不似的。他以往也几乎没拒绝过他。

“等等，”Bruce说道，“难道你——”

“我去去就回。”Thor拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，“帮我照看Loki。”

Bruce无语地坐在那里，看着Thor走向Loki身边，一只手捧起他的下巴。

“我不在的时候不要做恶，弟弟。我会带着你的渴求之物回来。”

Loki点点头，身体中充满了某种不可言喻的快乐。

\--

不到一小时时间Thor就到了宾夕法尼亚，又用了他不到十分钟就猎到了麋鹿。他与父亲的狩猎之旅让他成为了九界中最好的猎人之一。Thor将那野兽扛在背上，它个头不大，但身上的肉足够令Loki满意的了。周围的森林一片漆黑，寂静得出奇。

他得承认，离开Loki来到这里并非易事。自从离开了Asgard，他们从没分开超过十分钟，而且从来走得不远。Thor从没有过子嗣。之前曾有过一次，虚惊一场，在他更年轻的时候，以Midgard的标准来说，还是个十几岁的少年。下城里的一个少女告诉他自己有了他的子嗣。结果那件事只是一个骗局，而且是Loki这个技艺最精湛的骗子发现了真相。尽管如此，那件事仍然令他脊背发凉。

现在的状况更甚。

就因为这个原因，Thor想把一切都做对。他要确保不搞砸任何事情。尽管Loki不再与他争斗，尽管他放下了怒气，还叫他一生哥哥，他们之间还存在着那种距离感。不管怎么说，Thor原是无力弥补破碎的一切。现在他又有了一次机会，他可不打算浪费。

他转身准备离开，举起了Mjölnir，忽然又停下来站在原地，一动不动。

他前面的树桩上栖息着两只渡鸦，一声不发地看着他。那是Odin的渡鸦。这意味着，众神之父在看着他们，但他究竟知道多少？Muninn（译注：Huginn和Muninn是传说中Odin的两只传信鸦）粗砺地叫着，但并没有其他动作。它们只是看着而已。

“好吧，”Thor说道，“有什么给我的消息吗？”

渡鸦们一声不吭。

Thor再次举起了Mjölnir，转身离开。而渡鸦们并没有跟上来。

\--

他紧跟在Clint和Natasha之后回到了塔里。他们之前几个月都在乌克兰，执行Fury给他们的任务。不用说，这是他们第一次听说Loki在这里的消息。他们可不吃这一套。Thor走进大厦的公共区域，只看到Steve和Tony站在Loki身前，而Natasha和Clint则站在对面，高举着武器。Thor把麋鹿丢在地上，冲到他们中间。

“你他妈的退后，Thor，”Clint说道，“你弟弟在这。”

“这我知道。”Thor举起Mjölnir，压制着Clint的箭。“放下武器，我的朋友。”

“Loki可在这里呢，”Natasha说道，“你休想。”

这事如果处置不好，结果就糟糕了。Thor不知道他们了解到哪种程度，但至少，他很感激Steve和Tony出面制止这场冲突。Bruce没出现，但或许这也是好事。Clint和Natasha仍旧举着武器，而Thor环绕着Mjölnir手柄的指头开始发痒。Clint对他嘶声喊着。

“Thor，别挡道。”

“不行。”

“别逼我对你动手。”Clint说。

Thor知道他敌不过自己，但他也知道Clint会全力出击，不顾一切，而他可不打算让这事情发展成流血事件。尽管他们有着兄弟般的情谊，尽管Thor愿意信任他们，付出自己的生命，他却不愿让任何人伤到Loki。他不会冒这个险。

“住手，Barton。我们需要仔细谈谈。”

“我不觉得有谈的必要，”Natasha说道，“Loki为什么在这里，给我个正当的理由，否则——”

“他怀孕了。”Tony说道，这一句有效地打破了房间里的张力。“是的，我是认真的。好了，我说出来了。”

Natasha马上就变了脸色。她放低了枪，然后拿起来，又再次放下。她和Clint看上去都很疲惫，伤痕累累。他们没心情打架。谁也没有。

“抱歉，”Clint说，“你说他怀孕了？”

“是的，”Steve说，然后大声地叹了口气。“那个……用超声波检查过，我们……是真的。”

Clint问起孩子的父亲是谁，而Natasha看向了Thor，好像她已经知道了似的。Thor朝她无声地点点头。

“Clint，”她用手肘推推他。

Loki在他们身后小声地笑起来，但Thor能听得到。

“她已经琢磨出来了。”他说，声音里充满玩味。

Clint仍不肯放下他的弓。“琢磨出什么来？”

“Barton，”Natasha说道，默契地抓住了他的手臂。“放下你的武器。我们得谈谈。”

每个人之间都充满张力，等待着看事态的发展，会不会变得血腥起来。Steve和Tony深知Thor为了Loki会做到什么地步。结局本会很糟糕。但Clint还是放下了弓，把箭放回了箭筒，尽管他的身体还充满紧张感。他转向Natasha，眼睛依然不离开Loki。

“Tasha……”

“我们谈谈，”她说，“下楼去。”

Clint跟在她身后走了，但Thor一直等他们走出了房间才放下了Mjölnir。Steve和Tony在他身后重重地呼出一口气，仿佛之前一直摒着呼吸一般。

“你觉得他能接受到什么程度？”Steve问。

Tony哼了一声。“如果从一到十打分的话？零分。能让Natasha跟他解释，已经算我们走运了。他可没忘了Loki曾对他做过什么。”

Thor和Loki站在房间两边对望，而Thor则心里犹豫着要不要把看到Huginn和Munnin的事情告诉他。他不知道Loki会不会在意。Loki忽然间不再跟他对视，眼睛瞟向地板。

“噢，你找到麋鹿了，”他说。“很好。我快饿死了。”

\--

Clint接受得并不好，但也不算坏。这只能说是Natasha的功劳。他有一阵子藏起来没有现身，至于生气的理由Thor也不能怪他。他只是等待着。Natasha对这一整件事表现得出奇的平静。她几乎是宠溺地看着Thor，但表情依旧莫测。她只说她见过更离奇的事情。比起Loki，更多地是出于对Thor的考虑，他们也同意不要将这件事告诉Fury，但这也很了不起了。Thor为Loki烤好了麋鹿，看他几乎将一整只都吃掉。

所有人都还来不及应对，一切便都变了。

\--

有天早上Loki醒来，发现他的肚子变圆了。他都没有注意到，直到发现自己的裤子纽扣系不上了。这好像是一夜之间发生的事。Loki用手摸着肚子，感觉更加坚实，紧绷。他换了条松点的裤子穿上，之后用衬衫遮住肚子。

但Thor还是发现了。他走进房间，只看一眼就立刻意识到了，就好像是有所感知一样。他的目光如此亲密，赤裸裸的，于是Loki对他狠狠瞪了一眼。Thor看上去却并未在意。

“你早知道会这样。”Loki说。

“是，但是我……我没意识到……”他的目光在Loki的脸和肚子之间摇摆不定。看上去他想要伸出手来触碰他，但仍然犹豫地地站在原地。这才是Loki想要的样子。控制权。他才不要对Thor双手奉上什么，想要的话，对方需要争取才行。

“拉起你的衬衫来，”Thor说道，“求你。”

Loki照做了。Thor睁大了眼睛，看上去滑稽极了，然后Loki也再次低头看去。他的肚子凸了起来，好像是他刚刚饱餐了一顿一样。他的髋部有一阵钝痛——它们在延展，创造空间。这种感觉，即使Loki有着银舌头的称号，也找不到合适的语言来描述。他抬起头，Thor走得更近了，伸出手来覆在他腹部的皮肤上，轻轻按着，几乎没有触感。他那么温柔，那么犹豫，完全不像平时Loki所见的那副鲁莽、浮躁的样子。他暖暖的手贴在Loki肚子上面，而他体内的什么摇摆起来，好像那孩子正做出回应一般。好像她也知道。Thor轻轻地出了口气。

“这可是你弄的，哥哥，”Loki说道，并将自己的手盖在Thor之上，令他按得更重些，迫使他感受着。“你可别忘了。”

“我怎么会忘？”Thor回答。

他来回抚摸着Loki腹部的皮肤，然后将手移开，背在背后，仿佛不知道要拿它们怎么办似的。Loki重新将衬衫拉好。忽然间他有了一种奇怪的感觉，好像有人试图在告诉他什么，但Loki听不见，他只能感觉。

“Steve Rogers和我晚点会去巡逻，”Thor说，“你需要什么吗？”

Loki哼了一声。他知道他留在大厦里并不是无条件的，而在Clint接受了这个状况之后，复仇者们觉得需要为Loki停留的这段时间设下规矩。他们不会让神盾局知道发生了什么事，但也意味着Loki不能离开Stark大厦冒险被人看见，尤其是在他肚子大起来之后。Thor坚持他会尽力满足Loki的一切需求，但他也没阻止Loki偶尔在他睡觉时候变幻样貌去探索这个城市。Thor仍旧按期去巡逻，尽管他不愿意将Loki留下来，但他们也不想让神盾局怀疑发生了什么情况。Bruce试图说服Loki做些其他检查，但被Loki一口回绝。他可不想成为Thor盟友们的试验品。

“我没什么需要的。”Loki对他说，挥挥手让Thor离开。

他的食欲趋于平稳，但如果饿的时候Loki没有立刻进食，胃便会剧烈的疼痛，好像有人在对他发脾气一样。这是她在与他对话，那个孩子，不经由语言，但通过最原始的欲望，使得Loki无法忽视她。这一点Loki未曾在书中读到过，这令他措手不及，心神不定。Jotun人的孕期还真是充满变数。

那天晚上Thor去巡逻之后，Loki下楼去找葡萄吃。过往三天里，他一直想吃水果，尤其是葡萄。吃下它们时候那种满足感几乎让人恐惧。Loki拿起冰箱里最后一串，一边在大厦里走动一边吃着，伸展腿脚。他无聊了。怀孕带来很多等待的时间，而复仇者们不与他对抗的时候，Loki发现他们无趣极了。

他向上乘电梯到了Tony的顶楼套房。整个区域一片黑暗，但Loki还清楚记得房间的布局。他走过大理石地板，几乎跟一年前他抓起Tony丢出窗外时候走的是同样一条路线。他可以纵览全城，高楼大厦的灯光就像星星一样。一瞬间，他不禁想着Thor在哪里。

“我希望你偷溜到我的套房里来会有充分的理由。”

Tony走进房间，屋里一下子亮了。

Loki转过身，咧嘴笑了。“倒是没有。”

Tony走近，然后顿了顿，睁大眼睛看着Loki的肚子。

“噢神哪，孩子没出什么事吧？”

Loki将梗上最后一颗葡萄揪下来，慢慢嚼着。

“她很好。”Loki说。

“那为啥——”Tony顿了顿，然后大笑起来。“你无聊了，”他说。他的姿态放松了一些。

Loki微笑。“游手好闲乃是造恶之源（译注：Idle hands是一句谚语，全句是The devil finds work for idle hands，直译为手里闲着没有事情做，魔鬼会替你找活干）。你当然还记得，我是不准出这大厦的范围的，这是你们提的条件。”

“是噢，好像我们一提条件你就会听似的。”

Tony哼了一声，然后离开他身边，走向吧台背对着Loki。他之前也从没惧怕做出这样的动作，如果Loki不觉得这是种大不敬的话，他会因此而钦佩他的。Tony转过身来，手里倒了一杯威士忌。

“要喝一杯嘛？”Tony问道。“啊，好像不行喔。”

Loki挤出个假笑。“我们可别冒险了，好吧？”

Tony从吧台里走出来，目光落在脚下的城市上，就像片刻之前Loki做的那样。他缓缓地啜饮着威士忌，而Loki则静静地地走到他背后，手里攥着那根葡萄梗。

“我们可是已经冒了很大风险了哟，”Tony说道，看着玻璃上映着Loki的身影。“你开始显怀了。”

Loki低下头。他没想到会这么引人注意。衬衫足够宽松，但仔细瞧的话，还是能够看得出来。

“你说得好像很惊讶似的。”他说。

“不算惊讶，”Tony说，“这是个警告。”

Loki皱着眉。“什么警告？“

Tony依旧望着他玻璃上的影子，胸前的反应堆散发着轻柔的光芒。

“别告诉我你觉得会有好结果，因为我知道肯定会出岔子，这他妈的会出大事。所有人都会。我们有敌人，靠，你一个人的仇敌就足够我们大家忙活了好嘛。我相信你也能想象Fury发现之后会怎么反应，而且他肯定会发现的。尽管只有一只眼睛，那家伙的感官可是出奇地敏锐。”Tony终于转过身看着他。“神盾局仍旧是个政府组织。你认为他们会放你带个孩子就这么走出去？不，不——他们会把孩子留下来，或许——”

还没等Loki多想，他已经冲上去把对方按在了玻璃上。强大的压力使得窗子震动不已，Tony手里的威士忌掉了下来，玻璃碎裂，酒也撒了一地。突然间，一股猛烈的怒火燃了起来，使得Loki措手不及。它从他的腹部聚集起来，窜上他的神经。这是种连Loki都没意识到的直觉，但他的身体与之共鸣着，甚至是依存着它，仿佛是她在鼓动着他一般。Loki随之颤抖不已，一只手紧紧地环着Tony的下巴。

“如果你觉得我会让他们碰她，你真是蠢到家了。我会剥了他们的皮，在他们有机会动作之前毁了这个世界。我的孩子将会成为女王，而我会为她焚毁这颗星球。我会毁掉任何九界中的任何世界，我会毁了一切。”

Tony贴着玻璃，嘴里发出咕噜的声音，Loki这才意识到他快让对方窒息，快把他傻死了，这可对他留下来大大的不利。他松开手，尽管他的身体还在叫嚣着要杀了他——这种如此原始的动物本能，令Loki不知道该如何应对。这毫无道理。不是他引出这种杀意，它只是突然主宰了他。Tony溜下来坐在地板上，咳嗽着挣扎大口呼吸，眼睛无神地圆睁着。他一定发现了Loki跟他同样震惊，但他还讲不出话来，而Loki听到他的人工智能管家的声音从天花板传来，问他要不要呼叫支援。

Loki逃离了房间。

\--

没有多久Thor便回来了。Loki不知道是谁知会了他，但也都无所谓。Loki等在黑暗中，然后Thor出现了，抓住Loki的双肩，脸上的表情震怒不已，又充满担忧。Loki能看到，就算在黑暗中也是。如果是以前的话，Thor大概会使劲摇晃他，把他推在地上。但现在，他只是紧紧地抓住了Loki的肩膀。

“我们有言在先，”他说，“你不该闹事，Loki。”

“我没有食言。”Loki从Thor的手里挣出来。“我什么也没做。”

“你得解释。”

Loki在床边坐下。他的脚酸痛极了，但身体还是充满紧张与愤怒的能量。

“你会让旁人伤害到你的女儿吗？”

“当然不会，”Thor说道，“我会杀了那些——”

“我也会。”Loki说。他牵起Thor的手，按在自己的肚子上。“她也是一样。”

Thor一时间没有明白，当然Loki也没指望他一下子就领会。Loki自己才刚刚有所洞悉。他所知的是，比起以往来，他对身体的控制变弱了。显然，她依存于他的魔力而生，依存于他的身体，而他的一切都将成为她的一部分。

“你说什么，”Thor说道。“她只是个孩子，她甚至还没成形。”

“她是我身体的一部分，Thor。如果她感觉受到了威胁，她便会让我的身体反抗。我只是听任她而已。”

Thor盯着自己放在Loki肚子上的手。

“就是说，”他慢慢地说道，“她只是自我保护？”

Loki点点头。“现在，你明白了吗？”

他看上去并不明了，至少没有完全领会，但还是点了点头。

“Stark知道这个吗？”

“我想他能推理出来。”

再次令人恐惧的感觉很好，尽管只是短短一瞬间。Loki感觉到力量的一瞥，某种控制力，尽管他深知自己早已不再掌控全局。这既恐怖，又让人欣喜。不过，他现在累极了。每一天，她变得更加强大，他就愈渐衰弱。

“我恐怕不知道该如何应对此事。”Thor低声说道。

Loki耸耸肩，躺回床垫上面。Thor的手因此滑了下去，但他的肚子马上开始翻腾起来，好像有暴风在里面集结一般。这孩子将来该多任性啊。

“把你的手放回来。”他说。

Thor照做了，轻轻抚摸着他腹部的曲线。Loki的肚子里马上静下来了。

“Loki，”Thor说道。

“你不需要做什么。”Loki闭上眼睛。“只要没有威胁，我们就没什么好担心的。”

Thor俯在他身上，低声笑了，床也随之轻轻摇晃。

“那我们要担心的事就太多了。”他说。

\--

Loki还没等回答就睡着了。他看上去那么平静，无忧无虑，天真无邪，尽管他造成了那么多的流血事件。那是他们两个人的错。如果他们在此停留期间给任何人造成伤害，Thor都无法原谅自己。他们不可能留在Asgard，但毫无准备地来到这里，现在给所有人都带来了威胁。Loki刚告诉他的时候Thor并没想这么多。他一心只是想在Odin发现前带着他尽快离开。Tony Stark已经付出了代价，但Thor担心他不会是最后一个。

Loki还有什么事情瞒着他，但Thor想不出到底是什么。

他在顶楼找到了Tony，后者手里又拿了杯酒。他发现了Thor，举起杯子向他示意，一屁股坐在沙发上，将脚翘得老高。他的脖子上面都是红色的印子。Thor畏缩了一下。

“Stark，”他说。“你还好吗？”

“开玩笑嘛？比起以前Loki做的事情，这就好像轻轻拍了拍脸似的。不过，他弄得我浪费了一杯酒呢。”

Thor在他身边坐下，婉拒了Tony递过来的酒。

“我们来这里并不明智，”他说，“让你们所有人都涉险了。”

“你们难道还有其他选择吗？”Tony问道，挑起了眉毛。“按照Loki所说的，Odin应该是宁可杀了他也不会让他给你生孩子的。”

Thor又畏缩一下。他们如果真的留在Asgard，结局到底会怎样谁也说不清楚，但Thor知道不会有什么好结果。肯定不会。不过，来到这里说不定也一样糟糕。Thor不想去求Tony别把发生的事情说出去。

“我不会告诉其他人发生了什么事的。”Tony说道，就好像他知道Thor想什么一样。

Thor吐了口气，放松了点。他感到肌肉紧张，就好像要准备打仗一样。

“谢谢。”他说。

Tony点点头，又把酒递向Thor。这次他接了过来，喝了一大口，然后慢慢咽下去。这里的酒远不如Asgard的浓烈，但仍旧让人放松。

“我可不是因为他是我朋友才这么做。实话跟你讲，我也有点算是故意去招惹Loki的。”Tony说道。在Thor看来，这可不是个好主意。“我想试探他，大概吧。但是我靠，他抓住我的时候，那个……他的脸都变了。那不像是他一个人的举动。他并没像他表现得那么有控制力。”

那么，Loki说的是真话了。Thor喝完了手里的酒，又倒了一杯。

“但是，听我说，”Tony停下来喝光了自己的酒，把杯子放在桌上，发出一声空洞的撞击声。“Loki还是Loki，对吧？不管他到底怎么了，你都得当心点。他以前对你完全坦白过吗？”

Thor答不上来，因为他真的不知道。“你是什么意思？”

“我就是说：这事他知道多少？所有这一切？”Tony对上Thor的目光，“他有多少事没告诉你的？”

Thor看向别处，因为他不知道答案。如果真说起来，除了极少的几次以外，Loki从没对他完全说过实话。过去一年间他们之间改变了太多，而现在的Thor愿意相信Loki对他是全然的诚实。但关于Loki，Thor只有两件事可以确定：第一，他深爱着Thor，第二，他是个天才骗子。

“我不知道，”他说。“Loki从不轻易让人知道他的想法。现下试图让他坦白可不是明智的行为。”

 

“可不，”Tony说着哼了一声。“这我很快就发现了。兄弟，你们俩可不一般。这么长时间了，你们都在跟自己的仇人滚床呢。”

Thor清了清喉咙。Tony好像大吃一惊一般，夸张地吸了口气，一只手盖在他的反应堆上。

“我了个擦，难道你是说——？那是你们俩第一次搞在一起？”

Thor的脸颊通红。他勉强点了点头。

“哇噢。哇噢。这可真要命。”Tony说道。

他重新帮Thor倒满酒，然后两人沉默着喝个精光，但Thor的脑海里面各种声音喧闹不已。他和Loki会变得怎样？他们的孩子呢？他看向窗外，云被城市和月光照亮。他害怕，但他不知道究竟在怕什么。或许什么都可怕。或许什么都不。他不知道Loki有什么瞒着他。什么都有可能。Thor看着月亮，直到它躲进了云层里。

\--

又是一个月过去。Clint自从跟Natasha回来之后第一次加入了集体活动，他发现Loki坐在沙发上。早餐是鸡蛋和培根，他可不打算就因为Loki在这里就轻易错过。他走进厨房在Natasha身边坐下，Steve正好做完了饭。他仍旧全副武装，带着弓箭，好像是要去打仗一样，但他毕竟出现了。Natasha边喝咖啡边看向他，微笑起来，递给他一片培根。Clint慢慢地嚼着，仿佛是在辨别它有没有被下毒似的。吃完第二片，他朝餐桌另一头的Loki点了点头，张嘴大嚼着。

“你的胸呢？”

Bruce差点被咖啡呛死，黑色的液体洒了一桌。Thor看向Loki，等着看会不会出事。自从Loki差点把Tony掐死在他的套房之后，还没出过任何事情，可Thor仍旧很担心。Loki没有生气，他朝Clint咧嘴笑笑，露出了牙齿。

“让你失望了，我的胸部不会发育。”他说。

“等等，真的？”Tony说道，抬起了头来。“那她怎么……那个啥，吃东西？”

“她有着Jotun人的血脉，更重要的是，她是魔法的孩子。”Loki叹了口气，好像解释起来浪费太多力气，好像他们早就该知道这些常识一样。“她不需要母乳的营养。把我的血混入她的食物中，就足够维系她的生命了。”

“恶。”Clint说。

他伸手想再偷拿一片培根，但被Natasha狠狠拍了一下。Thor瞥了一眼Loki的胸部。这很奇怪，他得承认，看着Loki的肚子大起来，但胸部却仍旧平坦。但他也记得一个月前自己问起同样问题时，Loki便红了脸跟他吼着解释过了。

除了这句话，Clint没再说其他什么。他看着Loki，好像随时准备用箭射过去一般，但至少他愿意跟他共处一室了，这在Thor看来总是个了不起的进展。这是Loki怀孕的第四个月了，如果幸运的话，一半时间已经过去。不管他如何喜爱Midgard，Thor仍旧渴望回到家乡。

所有人都听到了头上传来的噼啪声，有什么东西重重地砸在屋顶上。Thor看向Loki，没有说话，眼神中充满询问之意。Jarvis的声音从天花板传来。

“先生，有人降落在屋顶露台。身份识别为Asgard人。”

“不会是——”Tony开口道，看向了Thor。

“不会，”Thor说道，“否则不会有这么大的动静。相信我。”

如果来着真是Odin，整座大楼说不定早就被夷为平地了，但这并没减轻Thor的忧惧。Clint向后伸手，手指按在他箭筒里的一支箭上。

“那又会是什么人？”

Loki站在Thor身边，表情紧张起来，但除此之外读不出他的情绪。他也不知还会有谁到来。

等他们走上屋顶，等待他们的却是Sif。一身明显的Asgard人装束，马尾辫在风中摆动，姿势强硬。她是独自前来的，Thor因此充满感激。但不管怎么说，这仍使他迷惑。她没有理由到这里来。

“Thor，”她说着向他冲了过来。

他迎上前去，拥抱了她，片刻后重新分开。

“你来这里做什么？”Thor说道，“Odin派你来吗？”

“不，”Sif摇摇头，“不，我是自愿前来的。”

她看了Loki一眼，后者藏身在屋顶角落的其他人之中，远远地看着他们。他的沉默让Thor不安。他不知道Sif能否感受到他们所有人之间逐渐堆积起来的张力。

“我不明白，”Thor说道。

“众神之父表现得好像什么也没发生一样。他不提起你不在的事情，但其他人可不管。”Sif抓住他的手臂，“为什么不回家，Thor？”

Thor能听到身后众人的动静，所有人的惴惴不安。如果Sif还不知道，那就意味着Odin还什么也没说。Thor觉得这是好事情。或许Odin在这件事上让步了。他微笑着，试图让Sif冷静下来。

“我经常到Midgard来，你也知道。”

“但从没呆过这么久啊？而且现在这里并没有危险。”

Loki毫无预警地走到了他身后。Thor能感到能量从他身上源源不断地流出。

“她想问的是：为什么你跟我一起呆在这里。”

Sif的表情僵硬起来。

“Loki。”她说道，然后突然恐惧地睁大了眼睛。

她注意到了他的肚子。Loki对她微笑，尖锐，充满讽刺。

“你看，我不能回去。至少现在不行。”Thor仍旧镇定地说。

他将Loki拉过来挡在身后。Sif仍是一言不发。她仿佛呆住了一样看着Loki的肚子。很久以前有过一些关于他们的残忍传闻，而且因Loki反复的天性和Thor沉默的性格愈演愈烈。但现在，这一切都是真的了，毫无疑问。

“他对你做了什么？”Sif终于恢复过来。她重新看向Thor，“这是何种疯狂的行径，Thor？这是什么诡计？”

“不是什么诡计，”Loki说道，“我怀着Thor的孩子。他的女儿，他王位的继承人。”

他故意残忍地加上最后一句，这点Thor可以肯定，而且这话确实有效极了。Sif勃然大怒，眯起了眼睛。

“这不可能是真的。你是个骗子，Loki。就算是你也不可能堕落到这个地步——”

“够了，Sif。”Thor说道。

他瞥向身后的其他人。Stark不见了。Thor深切希望他是去穿钢铁侠的战衣了。

“我理解你的担忧，Sif女士，但这一切并非谎言。没有诡计。我即将成为一名父亲。”

Sif摇着头，仿佛快要哭出来一般。“不对。是他逼你这么做的。”

“不。”Thor说道，站在他背后的Loki低吼一声。

“你还不明白吗？真的是，不对吗？”Loki的声音恶毒极了。“Thor爱我之甚远超过你能奢望的全部，这让你五内俱焚。”

“住口！”Sif退开一步，手指颤抖着仿佛要去拔剑一般。“想想这意味着什么，Thor。停下这疯狂的一切，回家来吧。”

这与Thor想要的恰恰相反。他爱Sif，当她是自己的亲妹妹一般，他希望她能为自己高兴，但她却只看到这件事背后Loki的恶意，她想不到Thor或许也希望这样。

“Sif，”他说道，尽管这么开口让他痛苦极了，“你得离开。”

“你不跟我一起，我就不走。我不会留你在这里承受Loki的疯狂之举。他让你瞎了眼。”

她突然间停了下来，而Thor立刻意识到是因为什么。他们身后的Loki忽然跪了下来，低着头。他紧紧环抱着自己的身体，仿佛正经受极大的痛苦，咬着牙齿嘶嘶地吸着气。

“怎么回事，”Natasha喊道，“Bruce……”

“退后，”他说，“我不知道怎么回事，但大家退后。”

Thor弯下腰来面对Loki，这时，他真切的感受到，他看到了。绿色的魔力包裹着Loki，迷雾一般充斥着周围。

“Loki，”他说，“弟弟，回答我。”

“退后，”Loki说道。他呲着牙，牙龈都因紧咬的牙齿而发白。

黑色的漩涡在他们上空形成，风也愈聚愈强。

“Thor，”Sif说道，但下一刻她就被一面冰凝结成的盾扫下了屋顶。

Thor跟着她跳了下去，一手召唤Mjölnir，另一只手伸出去抓Sif。他抓住她的手臂，两人一起滚了下去，周围的空气围着打转，仿佛刀割一般。Sif张着嘴，但并没叫出声来。Mjölnir飞了过来，Thor带着两人向上飞起，重新降落在屋顶上。Sif一个打滚从他身边躲开，从地上跳了起来，拔出了剑。

“放下武器，”Tony的声音从他们头上传来。他穿着战衣，来得正是时候。“你正把一头野兽逼向绝路，女士，他会反击的。相信我。”

Loki在他下方大笑，某些疯狂的声音从他喉咙中冒了出来，仿佛吟唱。

“你以为我不会孤注一掷。”他的双手覆在肚子上。他站了起来，云在他头顶打转，充满恶意。“你以为她不会。”

“他说什么呢？”Clint在风里喊着，他已是箭在弦上，准备就绪。

“好吧，”Tony说，“如果你未出世的孩子懂得如何自保，你要怎么办？”

Thor伸手触碰着Loki。他知道现在唯有他才能这么做。Loki的身体在震动，全身紧绷，仿佛随时可能爆发。

“威胁过去了，弟弟。让这风暴停下来。”

“我做不到，”Loki说道，“是她干的。”

他们周围一片寂静，甚至连Sif都没出声，只是犹疑地看着。Natasha首先明白过来。

“噢天哪，”她说，“是那孩子召唤了风暴。我们得准备迎战，马上！”

她一边说着，天空中突然起了闪电，但随之而来的不是雨，而是冰。大块大块的冰从天而降，砸在楼群上面。扎实的冰块闪着绿光，内部充盈着魔法的力量。

“啊，神哪，”Tony说着。他指向Sif，“躲远点！别在这帮倒忙。”

而Loki就这么站着，丝毫没有阻止这场风暴的意思。他看上去颇为满意，睁大的眼睛几乎放着光，或许还很得意呢。所有人都无视了Natasha的命令，没人敢轻举妄动。要怎么跟天气作战？Bruce化身Hulk跳上屋顶，将掉落的大块坚冰扫开、砸碎，但那实在是太多了。他难保失手。

“我们得有个作战计划，”Steve说道。“将两公里内的平民疏散。Loki……你就……试着让她安静下来，好吗？”

“队长，”Loki说着。他脸上有着无法隐藏的笑意，这可对局势没有任何帮助。“我为什么要这么做？她只是凭本能做出了反应。”

“Loki！”

落下来的冰块有Asgard的男性身体那么大，甚至还更大一点。如果风暴继续增大，造成的后果将是毁灭性的，而复仇者们仍对于如何抵抗天气毫无头绪，因为这本就是做不到的事情。它没有实体。Loki仍旧紧紧地按着自己的肚子，指甲刻进皮肤里。Thor看不出他是否正试图阻止这风暴，但他看上去痛苦极了，仿佛那魔力是从他身体里被硬抽出来似的。Thor做出了他想得到的唯一反应。

“求你，”他说道。但他并不是对着Loki讲话。他们的女儿之前曾经对他有过回应，她认得他的触碰，知道他的存在。

Thor握住Loki的手臂屈曲起来，让自己更贴近他的肚子，对着那里说话。

“你很安全，孩子，”他说。Loki在他手下挣扎了一会儿便不再动作。“请为了我把这个停下来。”

风仍在他们身边猛烈地吹着，风暴随时可能变得更加危险，冰块从天上飞快地落下。然后，忽然之间，落冰停下了，结束了。云的变化慢下来，不再充满危险，渐渐散去，消失得就像当时聚集的那么突然。Thor轻声赞美着他的女儿，看着天色恢复正常，然后才长长的呼了口气，轻轻靠着Loki腹部的曲线。Loki大口大口挣扎喘息着，仿佛竭尽了全力。他的身体剧烈地抖了一下，然后忽然崩溃地倒下，筋疲力尽。Thor轻易地接住了他，而后看向Sif，对方仍旧一脸震惊地站在屋顶。她再次睁大了眼睛，但这一次原因不同。Loki靠着Thor的身体大笑，尽管那声音在Thor听来虚弱得要命。

“没有威胁，”他说，“就不用担心。是吧，哥哥？”

Thor将他抱的更紧了一点。

\--

三十分钟之内，神盾局的特工们就包围了Stark大厦。老实讲，这也是意料之中的事，因为Nick Fury实在不可能无视曼哈顿这场以大厦为中心聚集起来的冰风暴。Thor带着Loki走进屋里，Natasha和Tony则去屋顶迎接Fury的直升机。Fury从直升机上跳下来，身影仿佛一道黑光。身处屋子里面，Thor听不到他们讲了什么，但他知道其间提起了Loki的名字，因为Fury忽然睁大了眼睛，瞪着窗口的房间，寻找Loki的身影。他朝着门口走来，Natasha和Tony紧跟在他身后。

“你能让她保持冷静吗？”Steve对Thor问道。

“我……我不知道。”

Loki将身体的重量全都靠在Thor身上，他仍旧精疲力竭，眼神空洞。Thor则是紧张得要命。如果Fury做了什么，让Loki感到威胁，谁也不知后果会怎样。但当Fury走进来之后，他明智地保持了距离。他的双手撑在腰上，看起来对这里发生的一切都十分不满。

“Romanoff特工和Stark先生刚刚跟我讲了一些非常、非常有趣的消息。”他说。

“别威胁他，”Tony撇着嘴角说道，“连想也别想。”

“我只是想知道你们怎么会觉得这是个好主意。”

“这不是谁做的选择，”Thor说道，“是我把Loki带到这里的。”

Natasha和Tony一定已经将事情告诉了Fury，解释了为什么Loki出现在这里。但Fury仍然无法同意他们的做法。

“于是你觉得在Loki犯下那么多事之后，把他带回地球是个好主意？”

“别怪我多嘴啊，但他帮忙击退了Thanos之后，你确实答应赦免他来着。”Tony说道。

Fury瞪了他一眼，然后转回去面对着Thor和Loki。他能看到Loki腹部的曲线，复仇者们居然能瞒着他这么久，不由得让他有些佩服。Thor担心他会将Loki带回神盾局总部去，他深知这样他们所有人都不会有好下场。Sif没说什么就离开了，而天空也恢复了正常。

“这不是重点。他很危险，不能留在这。他必须得跟我们到神盾局总部去。你们把他藏在这里几个月时间，已经够过分了。”

“这可不是个好主意。”Steve说道。

“你们的队长说的对，”Loki说道。他顿了顿，试图平复呼吸。“如果你们想把我带走，谁知道我的孩子会做出什么来。她只听Thor的话，鉴于刚刚发生的事情，你们会冒险把我们分开吗？你们不会认为刚才就是我能力的极限了吧。我能向你们保证，那确实不是。”

他的话里充满嘲讽和毫不掩饰的威胁，但Loki说的是事实，Fury深知这一点。他咬紧牙齿，似乎在仔细考虑Loki刚刚所说的话，尽管他并不情愿这么做。Fury没有其他选择，只有接受。尽管Thor肯定Loki不会做出威胁到孩子的事情，但他可绝不想把Loki逼到那个份上。

“我们会盯着你的，”Fury一边说，一边在大理石地板上踱着，“可别搞错了。我不会跟你谈条件，但鉴于……现在的状况，我们必须做出妥协。”

“妥协，”Loki重复着，但没再说其他话。

Thor意识到，他一定是太累了，没力气再做其他反应。他怎么能不累呢？在他体内住着一个小小的生命，每一分每一秒都依赖他的魔力而生存，成长。在召唤了那场风暴之后，他没直接昏过去都挺让Thor惊讶的。Thor与Loki靠得很近，连他的眼袋都看得清清楚楚。

“我们能谈到这里为止吗？”他说。“这件事上已经说得够多了。Loki并非有意招致这样的后果。”

“目前没有罢了。”Fury说道。

“你以为这就是我的计划？”Loki说话时候几乎连头都没有抬。“我怀上孩子，这样就能来到你们这个卑微的星球，然后，怎样？挺着个肚子威胁它？”

Tony用手捂着嘴免得笑出声来。不管情境如何，Loki始终善于用他的语言作为武器。Fury张开嘴正要回话，却又慢慢把嘴巴闭上。Thor低头看去。Loki闭着眼睛，面容安逸放松。他睡着了，Thor这才意识到，他就这么靠在他身上睡了过去。不管Fury打算说什么，都要等等了。

“他就这么睡着了？”Steve说道，小心翼翼地往前走了一步。

“这样的张力让他筋疲力尽。”Thor轻轻地挪动着Loki的身体，双手把他抱了起来，Loki的头则滑向他的胸口靠着。他睡得很沉，没有醒过来抱怨什么。“如果这里没事，我要带我弟弟回房间了。”

Thor没等他们回答便走了出去。

\--

Loki睡了整整两天。他安安稳稳地躺在被子下面，而Thor一直陪在他身边。就算Bruce告诉他Loki十分健康，只是在恢复体力，Thor也不愿意走开。他只有一次试着把Loki唤醒：但遭到了激烈的反抗。Loki周围好像有某种力场存在，Thor试着叫醒他的时候，他的皮肤便开始发痒，直到痛苦的程度，最后他不得不把手拿开。而Loki连动都没动。

Fury对媒体宣称那场冰风暴是某种电力失常造成的意外，但他仍旧坚持要跟Thor谈谈，希望能立下规矩。但Thor一直拒绝离开Loki床边。

最终，还是Natasha以吃东西为理由把他硬拉开了。

“他哪里都不会去的，”她说，“相信我。”

他们走到厨房里，桌上摆着剩下的饭菜。Natasha坐在流理台上，而Thor则靠着墙，跟她面对面站着。一直到她从冰箱里拿出食物，他才意识到自己有多饿。没有人出声。Thor跟以往一样飞快地吃着，大口吞咽着食物，连味道都不尝。Natasha就这么看着他，自己那份食物几乎没碰过。她在观察着他，这是她惯常的方法，安静而且有效。

“你真的很担心他。”她说。

“确实。”Thor吃东西的动作停了停，“我怎么能不担心呢？”

“不，你说的没错，”Natasha说道，并将一块餐巾递给他。“你们两个之间，一直是这样子吗？”

她的问题含糊不清。她一定是故意这么说。他们之间有超过一千年的历史，细细讲来要用去一生的时间。Thor想着即使他有这么多时间可以解释，很多事情也是他说不清楚的。他对于Loki的热忱，随之而来的爱和其他所有，他自己都不太明白。Thor大口吞咽着盘里的食物。

“是，也不是。”他说。“Loki不是一直这样子的。我真希望你能认识以前的他。你会喜欢他的。”

“而你们一直……”Natasha用叉子比划着，“你们两个之间总是特别的。你们的关系。”

Thor过了一会儿才意识到她在说什么。

“不。不是一直这样。这是不久之前才开始的事。”

Natasha虽然没像Tony一样夸张，但她脸上的表情几乎与他如出一辙。

“你是说你们从没有——？”她顿了顿，“不过你曾经这么想过，是吗？”

他当然这么想过，就算他没表达出来或意识到。Thor甚至敢说Loki也一直这么期待着。他们之间确实总是特别的。

“我被放逐到地球之后很多事情都明了了。”Thor说道。他吃掉盘中最后一点，然后把盘子挨着Natasha的放在了水槽里。“谢谢你的食物。”

他想回楼上去，以免Loki在他走开时候醒过来。他转身走向走廊，但Natasha的声音让他停了下来。

“你想要这个孩子。”她说，仿佛她刚刚意识到这一点似的。

“为什么不呢？Loki他……我爱他胜过宇宙间的万物。”

Thor对她微笑，她不会懂的。又或许她能懂吧。

\--

醒来的时候，他俯卧在床上，除了欲望，什么也感觉不到。他浑身是汗，热得惊人，阴茎被困在睡裤和床垫之间。他的睾丸胀痛不已。Loki颤抖着，忽然间清醒过来，伸手摸向Thor，但他不在。他甚至不能强迫自己无视它——就像盆骨里的一阵热潮，一波悸动。Loki稍微褪下睡裤，露出阴茎，那里已经硬得不行，向外渗着液体。他在床垫上磨蹭着，不知羞耻，头晕目眩。他需要释放，现在就要。

他向下躺回去，在床上冲撞着，直到摩擦使他达到顶点，射在床垫和自己的小腹上，温暖而湿润。他挣扎喘息着，却惊慌地发现自己仍然兴奋得不行，只是没那么硬了而已。Loki久久地定在那里一动不动。他使劲闭紧眼睛，等待这感觉淡去。但它没有。他终于下了床，重新把裤子穿了回去。

他得找到Thor。一部分是出于他自私的欲望，但还有其他的原因。因为其他的某人。

下楼的旅程几乎称得上痛苦。这是他的身体作怪，不是孩子，是荷尔蒙，是某种东西。他想要，想得要命，欲火中烧竟然让他发起抖来。Loki快要疯了——他究竟睡了多久？感觉像过了一个世纪。Thor不在厨房里，只有Steve在那，坐在一张高脚凳上看着报纸。Loki走进厨房，他抬起头看了看，皱起眉头。他的脸颊一定是红透了，估计看上去跟他感觉上一样兴奋。太丢人了。

“Thor在哪？”他说。

他的声音粗砺而怪异。

“他……出去了。出去跟Natasha买东西了。”Steve说道。

“把他带回来。快点。”

“你没事吧？”

Steve阖上报纸放在桌上，然后站起来走向Loki。他的身体退缩着，告诉他对面走过来的不是Thor。这不是他要找的人。是Thor，他的脑海里大叫着。是Thor。Loki蜷起了身体。

“退后，”他嘶声说，“我需要Thor。现在就把他带来。”

Loki没等Steve回答就走了。

他回到楼上等待着，时间漫长得让人难以忍受。或许只过了五分钟而已，但就这么一会儿，他又硬了，而他自己的触碰完全不能解决问题。Thor回来了，直接闯进屋里，他一身汗水，闻上去美味极了。

“Loki，”他说，而Loki没留时间让他继续说下去。

他抓着Thor的肩膀把他推倒在床上，脱下自己的裤子，赤裸着，他的意图不言自明。Thor盯着他，却让人恼火地什么都没做。Loki拉着他的衬衫，用力撕扯着那布料。

“脱掉它，”他说，“你怎么回事？”

于是Thor动手帮忙，脸上仍旧带着傻乎乎的表情。

“这是怎么了？弟弟，你——”

“求你，”Loki说道，他甚至不在乎自己听上去怎么样，“我想要，Thor。”

然后，他似乎明白了。没等Loki注意，Thor就脱光了衣服，身体的热度辐射开来，令他眩晕。他给了Thor许可，而Thor当然不会客气。他的手在Loki身上游走，感觉好极了。Loki的皮肤在他的触碰之下兴奋而痛灼，无法控制地颤抖着。他记得Thor的身体是什么感觉，他想要再次体验。

Thor握住他的髋部将他拉向床上，直到Loki伸展着四肢趴在Thor的大腿上，热潮直烧到他的胸口。Thor火烫的阴茎在他臀瓣之间磨蹭着，Loki喉间发出一阵低吼

“油，”他说，“你有油吗？”

Thor点点头，眼睛就直直地盯着他，一边伸手到床头柜去。Loki闭上眼睛。他的欲望之烈让他恐惧，一种沸腾的、痛苦的渴求，几乎让他毁灭。这怎么可能，那孩子怎么已经懂得让他渴望了？就算没有见过Thor，她也认得他，而且她不允许Loki忽视他。他对Thor的依恋，居然连他的孩子都看得出来。这真是让人生厌。

Thor的手指碰到他的入口，Loki忽然睁开了眼睛。不经意间他竟然已经变得如此心劳神疲，但现下这是他的身体唯一专注的事情。他这么轻易地打开了自己，Thor的肉体热得发烫。Loki已经出了汗。纠缠在Thor的臂弯之中，Loki感到到某种被他归为安全感的东西，而他不清楚这究竟是他自己的感受，还是那孩子的。Thor的动作如此缓慢轻柔，这可不是Loki想要的。他想要嘶声训斥他，可张口却变成一句呜咽，他紧紧地咬了咬牙。

“再来，”Loki向下滑去，“对我别客气，Thor。”

他如偿所愿。Thor又滑进一支手指，轻轻地扭曲着，向下按着。Loki抓住他肩膀的肌肉用力捏着，感受Thor的手指的力度和尺寸贯穿他的身体。他甚至还没意识到就达到了顶点，那么突然而激烈，在Thor的大腿上抖动不已。

“噢，”Thor说道，轻轻地安抚着他度过余韵，“Loki。”

他将手指抽出来，Loki的身体开始抗议。他仍旧硬着，尽管两人之间已经一塌糊涂，但他仍旧没有满足。

“真是不合时宜，”Loki说道。Thor试图将他从自己大腿上挪开的时候，Loki却将他抓得更紧了。“不，不行。还不行。”

“但你已经……”Thor低下头，发现了问题所在，但脸上仍然带着疑惑。“Loki，我觉得这样——”

“进来，”Loki说着便伸出手去，引导着Thor的阴茎，“求你了。”

就算Thor想要反抗，当Loki沉下身去对着他的阴茎坐下来时，这念头也全都烟消云散了。他靠着Loki颤抖着，两人一同配合着，让Thor的阴茎进入他的身体，那节奏几乎慢得让人发狂，但感觉也令人惊讶地美好。然后Thor开始冲撞，向上顶动着Loki，一边用有力的手撑在他的背后稳住他。Loki下意识地张开了嘴巴。

“Thor，”他的声音粗砺，“噢，真是——”

他的臀部绷紧，Loki则大声叫了出来，回声在天花板上激荡着。他俯下身来对着Thor，感受着声波在他耳中震动。以前也曾感觉这么好过吗？他几乎记不起来。Thor的另一只手滑向Loki的勃起，抚摸逗弄着。他这么做时，手扫到了Loki滚圆的肚子，而Loki这才想起了目前的状况。他挥手将Thor的手拍掉。

“轮不到你碰。”他说道。

“你真是不可理喻，”Thor说道，但仍继续操着他，“能不能至少让我——弟弟，让我亲亲你。”

Loki才不在乎Thor现在干什么，只要他不停下来就好。Thor当他的沉默是同意了，张开嘴吻了他，湿热的舌头在嘴里搅动着。有那么一会儿Thor好像是说着他尝起来有多么甜美，但Loki耳朵里充斥着他自己的叫声，几乎听不到什么。这一次高潮的时候，他准备好了。

整座大厦都为之震动。

Thor抽身出去，然后射在自己手里。他呼吸沉重，颤抖着，而滚在一边的Loki也是一样，他是那么心满意足，连动都不想动。Thor用一只手环上他的脚踝，轻轻抚摸着。

“现在你满意了吗？”他说。

“目前而言罢了。”Loki说道。这不是玩笑话，他可是真的这么认为。

\--

他又睡着了，连他自己也挺吃惊的。不过这次，他仅睡了几个小时。他醒来时Thor依然在那里，端着杯咖啡看着他。他在被子下面挪了挪，意识到自己又是蓄势待发。而Thor似乎是早就看出来了。

“告诉我，”Thor让Loki仰面躺着，“有多少是你自己的意思？”

“我不知道，”Loki将一只手盖在脸上，“我不——噢，Thor，再来，求你。”

Thor悉数照办。

\--

他脸上带着个假惺惺的笑容吃着东西，用叉子卷起意面，吞了一大口。Thor看着Loki，看着他窝在沙发里，将盘子放在肚子上面。他看上去糟透了，不过话说回来，自己也一样糟糕。过去的两天里Thor几乎没出过房间，连衣服都没怎么穿。不过，他没什么可抱怨的。就算Loki不说，或者假装不提，Thor也能感到两人之间的那种张力。所有没有说出来、没有解决的事情——就算是回到了Asgard，Loki也仍旧心怀怨恨，这一点Thor就算再努力也无法让他放下。不过现在不同了。它没有继续存在的原因，是不是？他们即将成为双亲，共同养育一个孩子。他们之间再无憎恶罅隙，再也没有了。

Stark大厦里的墙再厚，也挡不住风言风语，其他人很快就知道发生了什么。他们围坐在餐桌前，碰都没碰眼前的食物，尴尬地沉默着，尽管Thor没能完全体会到底是为什么。他们又不是不知道Loki怎么怀孕的。

“我的朋友们，”他说，“如果你们不快点吃，我怕Loki会把所有食物都吃光了。”

Loki坐在他身边轻蔑地笑着，对其他人看都没看一眼。“他们仍在试图消化我们刚刚做爱了这个事实。”

“Loki，”Thor想装出严厉的样子，但还是微笑了起来。

“拜托，”Clint说道，“求你了。我拜托你们别提了成吗。”

他从桌子中间抓起帕玛让干酪，刨出碎屑洒在意面上。Loki眯起了眼睛，眼角闪着光，透着狡黠。

“别假正经的了，Barton特工。相信你又不是不知道——”

“那个，你们想好孩子的名字了吗？”Steve开了口，声音大得不自然。

大家又安静下来，餐厅里只剩刀叉和盘子碰撞的声音。Thor低头看着自己的盘子。名字，他还没想过这个。最近的一切都发展得太匆忙了，他还完全没考虑过这些，但孩子应当有个名字。传统来说，孩子应该由他们的父亲命名，但是……Thor抬起头看向Loki。

“唔，弟弟？你想过了？”

“想了几个，”Loki回答，但并没多说什么。

“能告诉我吗？我也该有决定权吧？”

Loki连头都没抬，“她将由我来命名。你选的名字肯定很蠢，Thor。”

Thor还没来得及回应，Loki忽然像是受伤了一般用手捂住肚子。他睁大了眼睛，拿开了身上的盘子，并非因为痛苦，却一脸震惊。Thor不知道自己该不该过去帮忙。Loki看上去既不知所措又心烦意乱，低头看着自己的肚子，好像在等它说话似的。

“她踢我。”他说，而Thor甚至还没来得及问到底怎么了。他听上去慌张极了。

Thor爽朗地大笑起来，肩膀抖个不停。

“她听得到你说话，弟弟，”他在沙发上挪得离Loki近了点，“你自己的女儿都觉得你脾气太暴了。” 

Loki低吼了一声，抿紧嘴唇。他看上去想把Thor掐死，但那只是一瞬间的事。他盯着自己的肚子，好像是被它吓着了似的，但同时也显得惊讶不已。Thor有点迷惑地皱了眉，然后他忽然懂了。

“她之前从没这么动过，”Loki说出了Thor的想法。他忽然咧嘴笑了，那笑容大得吓人。“她越来越强壮了。”

之后他们没继续在楼下呆多久。Loki说他累了。那一晚在他身边，Thor清楚的感受到他身上有多冷。他环抱着Loki，将他揽进自己的怀里，胸口贴着他的背。Loki没有反抗。这让Thor感到有点担心。怀孕似乎已经消耗了Loki太多的能量——他的身体从温热变得冰凉，从疼痛到欲望的煎熬——Thor担心这不正常。Loki的脸色一直很苍白，但Thor发现他的皮肤现在看上去几乎薄得透明，眼睛深陷在黑眼圈后面。应该是如此吗？这么沉重的负担？Thor不敢问，他只是尽量满足Loki的要求。这是他唯一能做的。

\--

用Tony的话来说，他现在变得像颗小行星那么大。接下来的一个月，孩子的身体迅速生长，令Loki连自己的脚也看不到了。出于某种原因，他愈见浑圆的肚子让复仇者们在他身边更加小心翼翼，那种带点恐惧的彬彬有礼变得真诚了起来。怀孕让Loki身上充斥着一丝脆弱的意味，他无法否认。他知道事情会变成这样，只是没想到会发展到这个程度。

他所依存的魔力现在要与他女儿共享，而看起来她对于魔力的控制力比他自己还要大些。现在，Loki越来越多地会想象她的样子——她头发的颜色，她的双眼，她的身材。她会成为一个战士，还是偏爱魔法多一点？她有着这两方面的天赋。她会成为九界中的一股能量。一位真正的公主。

眼下，就在当前，她半夜把Loki吵起来要吃东西。他呻吟着坐了起来，Thor的手臂还环抱着他的身体。他的女儿在他腹中扭动着，像个小虫似的，让他不得安宁。她现在几乎已经发育好了，Loki能感觉到她的脚顶着自己内脏的位置。他从Thor的手臂中溜出来，走下楼到厨房里找点咸的东西吃。他现在走路时候会扶着肚子，这习惯Loki自己都不知道是何时养成的。

“安静点，孩子，”Loki小声说，一只手在肚子上按得更重了点。魔法的光芒从他手掌中透出来，对她闪动着阵阵暖意。这足够让她老实一阵子的，使Loki有机会找些东西吃。

他独自吃着，享受着片刻的宁静。Thor在他身边的时候，想要独处已经很难了，现在再加上他那些人类朋友，这几乎是不可能的任务。Loki一般咀嚼一边叹着气，那孩子心满意足，这让他倍感安慰。用不了多久了。最多两个月。再过两个月，所有的牺牲都将是值得的。

Loki抬头看向大厅的入口。

“你打算继续看多久？”

Natasha从转角走出来，进入厨房里。

“我是觉得你看上去想要独处。”她说。

“‘独处’是不可能的了。”Loki大笑起来，按了按自己的肚子。“你不会忘了吧。”

Natasha摇摇头，“谁也忘不了，相信我。”

所有的复仇者之中，唯有她最难解读，Loki私下里会稍微承认有点佩服她。他继续吃着东西，容许她在自己身边坐下来。她拿了些小点心，两个人安静地进食。吃完之后，Natasha甚至帮他收拾了空盘子，放进水槽里。

“你来这里干什么？”她突然问起。

“吃东西啊。”Loki回答。

“你知道我是什么意思。”

“我可不傻，Romanoff特工。”Loki舒展身体，向后靠在椅子里面。我知道Asgard怎么看待我。你觉得他们会欢迎我回去吗？以男性的身体孕育子女对他们来说并不稀奇，但如果他们得知那孩子是Thor的话又会怎样？他们所热爱的雷神Thor，与一个叛国者生下孩子？对方还是个Jotun人？我是外人，Romanoff特工。”

说这话的时候，Loki感到他脑子里紧绷的一根弦放松了。他屈着双臂环抱着自己的肚子。

“但我现在不是了。”他说。

Natasha冷漠地看着他，“这就是你的计划？”

Loki站起身来。他已经对她说了太多。她以为她自己全都明白，但其实差得远呢。

“我没有什么计划。”他说。

他朝走廊走去，而她并没有跟上来，只是在身后看着。Loki能感到她的目光盯在他身上。他在大厅出口处停了下来，一只手扶在门边。

“不关你的事，就别多想了。晚安，Romanoff特工。”

随着时间过去，孩子变得越来越不安分。某天凌晨刚过午夜不久，Loki因腹中孩子的动作醒了过来。她没几分钟就变换着姿势，拳打脚踢。过去一周时间几乎每晚都是这样。这是她最活跃的时间，几乎让Loki没办法睡着。他用手在肚皮上安抚地划着圈，试着让她安静下来，但她就是动个不停。

“倔孩子。”Loki对她说。

Thor在他身边打着呼，Loki不由得暗暗骂了他几句。就算只是拉他垫背，也应该把他叫起来，但他知道Thor醒过来只会因为他的女儿这么健康活泼而变得更开心。说不定还会让她闹得更欢。

Loki气呼呼地瞪着自己小山似的肚皮。孩子又动作起来，好像在里面打仗一样。

“跟你爸爸一样。”他说。然后，他心里的什么东西绷断了。他从床上笔直地坐起来，两只手还放在原处。他怎么会现在才意识到这个？他早就知道了，但现在这重量压在他身上，这让他崩溃。“你就像你爸爸一样。”Loki又说了一次。他顿了一下，然后突然间哭了出来。他不清楚自己为什么哭了，只知道他控制不了自己。Loki从床上溜下来，走进房间附带的洗手间，缓缓地坐在瓷砖地板上。

他任由自己哭着，但没发出声音。这让他的身体发抖。Loki需要Thor，不仅是出于欲望，而是深切的渴求。在那么多事情以后，经历了一千年的起起落落，他拥有了他。Thor哪里也不会去，而Loki身体里有他的一小部分，这是他不会忘记、不会抛弃的。他成功了，真的成功了。这种感觉几乎无法抵挡，让人窒息。Loki一直哭着，直到他的头一跳一跳地痛起来，泪水沾满了他皱着的脸颊。孩子不动了，静止得出奇，于是Loki对她轻轻地说着话。

“不是说你，小家伙。不是因为你。”

有什么东西对上了他的手掌。感觉好像是她的手呢。Loki猛地吸了口气。

“Loki？”

他抬起头，看到Thor就站在门口。Loki根本没意识到他站在那儿。他弯下腰，面对着Loki，睁大眼睛，充满了关切。

“怎么了，弟弟？你怎么哭了？”

要说的实在太多了，但是——

“她不肯睡觉。”Loki说道，Thor拉起了他的手臂。

“你累了，”他说，“我真抱歉。”

Thor的膝盖完成个奇怪的角度，探身揽住他，而Loki只是坐在那里，任由他这么做。他允许自己显露这片刻的脆弱。终于，Thor帮他重新站起来，一只手扶着Loki的腰背。Thor没有带着他走向床上，只是站在那里，看着Loki。

“我真希望能做点什么，让你好受一点。”

Loki哼了一声。真是多愁善感，跟往常一样。

“你来怀她试试看。”他说。

Thor笑起来。“恐怕我不行啊。她是不是……她经常动吗？”

“只要一有机会就这样。”Loki说道。

他将一只手覆在肚子上。有那么一会儿，她居然真的静了下来。Thor毫不犹豫地将自己的手贴着Loki的盖了上去，等待着。他还没感受过自己女儿的动作，只是Loki告诉他，他才知道。Loki深深地吸了口气，然后Thor感觉到了——就在他手掌之下，一阵心跳的功夫。他张大了眼睛。

“那个是——”

“是她的手。”Loki说道。

Thor还没反应过来就吻了他。

“我不知道她已经这么强壮。她真是——”

“拖了太长时间了。”Loki说道，一边轻轻戳着肚子，“地球一天比一天更加无趣。”

他朝床上走去，Thor跟在他身后。

“这件事上可急不得，Loki。”

“别傻了，”Loki嘶声道，“这我知道。”

他钻进床上，侧身躺了下来，小心翼翼地动作着。肚子里忽然安静下来，Loki觉得大概是女儿睡着了，他可不愿意冒任何风险把她吵醒。Thor躺在他身边，明明靠得很近，却没有触碰他。透过窗口，Loki能看见星星，月亮也还是新月的形状。这跟Asgard看到的星月一点也不一样——看上去不对头。他不想继续留在这里。

“父亲会爱她的。”Thor忽然说道。

“是吗？”Loki抬起头，转过来看着Thor。“你觉得他会欢迎我们？”

“我觉得他脾气倔，又高傲，或许现在还正在气头上，但他并不傻。他不会否认自己的孙女的。”

Loki重新看着那些星星。他就指望着这个了。

\--

再过一个月左右，Loki就要生了。某天早上他这么告诉Thor，说得那么轻松，Thor几乎没意识到。但他还是听到了，整个人兴奋得发狂。城里面一片宁静，Thor对此很满意，因为他根本不愿意远离Loki半步。他大惊小怪的样子让Loki脾气暴躁，如果离得太近，Loki变化直接把他赶走。但大多数时候，Thor喜欢对着他的女儿讲话，Loki也放任他这么做。他会走进房间，看到Loki坐在床上，皱着眉，看着手里不知道哪里来的Midgard的文学作品。这时Thor便会在他双腿间坐下来，对着他的女儿讲话，将一只手放在Loki肚子上，感受她的动作。一般来说在Loki把他推开之前，总能好好地讲上五分钟。

“你让她踩在我的膀胱上了，你个白痴。”

于是Thor便会一边道歉，一边吻着他的眉毛。

“她还认得我的声音。”他说。

Loki阖上书，把它和其他书籍放在一起。Thor忍不住对他微笑，脑海中能抱着她的女儿、在她哭闹时哄着她的念头让他兴奋不已。然后，如果他们想要的话，还可以再生一个孩子。Thor早已经想过了，他们可以想生几个就生几个。他们可以生个儿子。他的想法都写在脸上，Loki注意到了，他微微歪着头，裂开嘴笑起来。

“你又在胡思乱想了，哥哥。”Loki说道。

“是的。”Thor回答，吻了吻他。

他将书推到地上，爬在Loki身上，开始解他的裤子。Loki的双手很快按上他的，试图阻止他。

“来吧，弟弟，”Thor靠得更近了，“我们已经一个世纪没有做过了。”

“只有一个月而已。”

Loki抓着Thor的手腕使劲捏着。他的表情几乎惊慌失措。

“等等，Thor。等我生下她之后。”

Thor挣扎着想要甩开他的手，但Loki一直没有放开。他等着Thor答应他，可Thor却是一万个不情愿。

“怎么了嘛？”他说，“你以前也没拒绝过我，而且你看上去很享受——”

“你就没想过或许我现在没心情吗？”

Thor皱了眉。说真的，他还真没想过，因为这些日子以来Loki似乎一直很有‘心情’，Thor走进走廊时就被他拦下啦，或者是在他洗完澡之后扑到他身上来。Thor才不信他会没心情。

“你说谎，”他说，“为什么不让我看你？”

“我像颗小行星，你们的钢铁侠说的。”Loki吼着他，终于放开了Thor的手，把他推开。“我的皮肤几乎快撑破了，你真想看到这个吗？”

“想。”Thor毫不犹豫地说。

让他吃惊的是，自己居然忘记了，Loki是多么骄傲。不管情境如何，他都一直注重仪表。Loki睁大眼睛看着他，好像这时候犯傻的不是他自己，而是Thor一般。过了一会儿，他挪动着，将衬衫从头上褪下来，露出自己的肚子。Thor不记得上一次是什么时候看见他这样了。Loki说得没错，他的皮肤都快撑破了。Thor能看见上面星星点点遍布的血管，皮肤之下几乎透着青色。但就在这包裹之下，那就是他的女儿所在的地方。Thor怎么会不认为它美丽呢？他倾身过去，张开嘴亲吻着他的皮肤。等他重新起身时，Loki的瞳仁扩张了。

“脱掉衣服。”他说，而Thor手忙脚乱地照做。

Loki像是惩罚一样骑着他，压低身体坐在Thor的阴茎上，仰着头，露出脖颈。整个过程中，Thor都将双手放在Loki的肚子上，轻轻抱着，爱抚着。这里的皮肤一定十分敏感，因为这让Loki浑身不受控制地发起抖来。

“你这傻子，”他喘息着，“你这个愚蠢的傻瓜。”

事后，他累极了。Loki光着身子侧躺在床单上，很快就睡着了。Thor看了他一会儿，然后拉过一条毯子为他盖上。他挪动着在他身边躺下来，但尴尬的是，他的胃大声叫了起来。这时Thor才意识到，他今天还没吃过东西。

他留Loki继续睡着，自己下楼到厨房里做了个足以让Volstagg嫉妒的三明治，然后坐在沙发上几乎是把它直接咽了下去。老实说，他怀念家乡的食物。Thor没有向Loki提过，但他确实思念着Asgard，想念他们的父母和所有的人。那时来到Midgard确实是正确的选择，但Thor已经准备好回家了。他准备好在Loki的陪伴下一齐抚养女儿，在他们的家里，而不是在地球这个她不属于的地方。

Tony吹着口哨走进厨房，对Thor点点头。他左右看看，甚至低下头看了看Thor的脚下。

“Loki睡着了。”Thor说道。

Tony大笑起来，但还是松了口气，一只手抓了抓脖子后面。

“是啦，好吧，不过你也能理解我啦。”他将两只手合在一起，指着对方，“嘿！那个，大日子快来了，是吧？希望你们都准备好了。”

“我们有充足的时间做准备。”Thor说道。

就算Loki不在附近，Tony还是踱来踱去。

“我不知道在地球养孩子会不会比Asgard简单，但是咧，Steve绝对会帮忙的。”

想到Steve试着哄一个Asgard孩子的场景，Thor禁不住笑了起来，差点被他自己的三明治噎着。“那真是勇敢极了，但没有那个必要——等她降生之后，我和Loki就回Asgard。”

“真的假的？那么快啊？”

“是的，还有很多事情要做。我们离开的太突然了，留下很多没做完的事。还有我的加冕礼。经过这些事之后，我只能希望我父亲仍认为我有资格继承王位。他现在一定很生气，但他知道这也是必然的事。”

Tony突然停下了脚步，转身正对着Thor。

“等等。哇噢，等一下。你会继承王位？Loki知道吗？”

Thor不喜欢Tony语气的转变。好像他意识到了什么，而Thor却一无所知。他放下剩余的三明治，把盘子推到一边。

“他当然知道。为什么问这个？”

Tony挨着他坐在沙发上。“Thor，你可得想清楚点。这可是Loki，对吧？你也跟我说过，第一次加冕礼时候发生了什么。”

Thor的喉咙发紧。Tony的意思不会是……

“你在说什么？”

“这事太巧了，Thor，我就是这个意思。你马上要加冕，而Loki突然就怀孕了？你觉着这听上去不像是他故意设计的吗？”

Thor猛地站了起来，将面前的咖啡桌都撞翻，那三明治被无助地压在了下面。Tony跟他一起跳了起来，慌慌张张地离开沙发，免得成为附带的牺牲品。但他还是慢了一点。Thor抓住他的衬衫领口，把他揪了过来，布料已经因为他的拉扯而撕破了。Tony发出一声窒息般的声响，抓住Thor的手腕借力。

“你竟敢说我的孩子只是个廉价的棋子？”

“不，”Tony说道，“不，我不是——哇噢，你的手劲儿可真大——我只是说——”

“你话里的暗示便已经是侮辱了她！”

他将Tony拉得离了地，Tony只能蹬着腿，试图挣扎出来。Thor对这念头想也不想。他绝对不会。这想法太可笑了。Loki为什么委身于这种事情，只是为了毁掉Thor第二次继承王位的机会吗？然后呢？

“他以前可从没跟你睡过，”Tony挣扎着说道，“我不是要侮辱你，Thor，我只是想让你看清现在的状况。你已经被Loki迷了心窍，看不出了！仔细想想吧，你能说这听起来不像是他的风格吗？你说的出口吗？”

Thor放开了Tony。他落在沙发上，然后滚到地板上，揉着自己的脖子好让血流尽快恢复。Tony说得很有道理，尽管Thor不愿意承认，但归根结底，Loki从没有诚实过。他总是诡计多端地密谋着什么，就算只是为了玩笑也是一样。他就是这个样子，而Thor不愿意正视这个。他不愿意相信，这竟可能是真的。

Tony站了起来，无视了Thor伸过来的手。他整理着自己的衬衫领口，这下子衣服可全都毁掉了。Thor只能站在那，因为他的爆发而内疚不已。

“抱歉了。”Tony说道。

“不，”Thor说，“该道歉的是我。”

他走过去将咖啡桌扶起来，但没把自己掉落的盘子捡起来。Tony似乎知道他接下去要做什么，因为他只是带着同情的表情，对他点了点头。Thor也朝他点点头，然后走出了房间。

Thor回到他们自己的房间时，Loki已经醒来并穿好了衣服。如果他没怀孕的话，Thor大概会看到他第一眼就把他摔到房间另一头去。他朝Loki走过去，用身体将他困在墙边。他太生气了，太绝望，太多太多事，让他无法言语，于是他只是那么看着Loki，似乎这样就可以从他身上知道真相一般。Loki在他的注视下挣扎着，但他刚要讲话，Thor突然开了口。

“早些时候，你说我是傻子。你说得没错。”

“Thor——”

“你知道父亲不过一年就会让我登上王位，”他说。“你知道了这个，然后便来找我，上了我的床，那是我认识你那么多年来第一次。为什么？”

Loki什么也没说。他只是站在那里，沉默得可怕，而这样却更让他心痛。Tony说得对，Thor对于Loki的诡计总是太盲目。他一直如此。Thor一拳打在Loki头侧的墙上，拳头穿过了墙板。Loki连眼睛都没眨一下。

“这一切都是计谋而已？这个——”Thor用另一只手掌贴上Loki的肚子，“这个只是阻止我成为王的另一个骗局？我们不是已经不再计较这件事了吗？回答我，Loki！”

忽然之间，Loki又活了过来。他怒吼着，双手撑着Thor的肩膀把他推开。他露出了牙齿，表情狂野，双手环抱着腹部作势保护。

“你真是这么想的？你认为我怀孕就是为了阻止你继承王位？”

“我不知道，但是你回答我：这真是个意外吗，还是你计划好的？”

“我说什么会让你好过点？”Loki说道。

“我不想听让我好过的话。我想听事实。”

Loki应当告诉他事实。如果说他有什么亏欠Thor的，就是这个了。最开始的时候他有过怀疑，真的有过。Thor了解Loki，尽管他无视他的缺点，他也知道Loki能做出什么事来。但这个，怀上一个孩子……这看上去太疯狂了，就算对方是Loki也一样。但是，根据现在的状况看来，Thor意识到自己错了。

“那天晚上我来找你，就是为了怀上孩子。”Loki说道。

他预感到会这样，但真的听见时候，Thor的心还是碎了一地。他低头看着地毯。他真的太痛了，此时的他不能直视他的兄弟。

“这么久以后，你还是恨我吗？”滚烫的泪水在Thor的眼角聚集起来，“就算是你，Loki，也不能恨我那么多。”

“这不是因为恨，”Loki说道，“你真的这么盲目吗，Thor？”

Thor抬起头。“你说什么？”

“在Asgard人眼里，我究竟是什么？”Loki从靠着的墙上站直，朝他走来。“我是个叛国者，被流放的人。一名罪人。他们看到我就觉得恶心，Thor。只有你才将我看作你们中的一份子。如果你成了Asgard的王，那我又是什么？”

“你……”Thor摇摇头，“你会与我一同统治。你将为我出谋划策。”

Loki仿佛痛苦似的呼出一口气，然后Thor才意识，他是抑住了一声大笑，仿佛Thor忽视了什么及其重要的事。他在他身边仿佛捕猎一般踱来踱去，眼睛大睁着，疯狂极了。

“真是多愁善感啊，哥哥。我与你一起……当然了，直到你结婚为止嘛。直到你有了继承人。什么样的女人能配得上站在你身边？我就什么也得不到了吗？”

“Loki，”Thor说道，“弟弟，听听你都说了些什么。”

“我听得很清楚！你才是什么也充耳不闻的聋子。”Loki突然朝他扑了过来，脸上那种狂怒和绝望的表情，Thor从未见过。“你真觉得我会被再次逼到阴影里面吗？你真觉得我会让你忘了我？”

“忘了你？”Thor在脑海里一遍一遍重复着他的话。Loki怎么会这么想。他要对自己憎恶到什么程度，才会这样觉得。Thor又怎么会忘了他——他忘不掉，就这么简单。“弟弟，你做了什么？”

“做了我必须做的事。我稳固了我的地位。我确保了我们能怀上这个孩子。”

Loki抓住他的手臂，握得紧紧的，但Thor能看出他在发抖。他真的这么认为。他真的认为Thor会忘了他，忘得一干二净。光是这么想想Thor已经头晕目眩。他能从Loki的眼里看出他的绝望。Loki所说的最后一句话突然间引起了他的注意。

“你说‘确保’，是什么意思？”Thor说道。他低头看向Loki，“你这是在说什么？”

如果之前Loki还算有所保留，现在也全都放开了。他甚至不屑再用谎言遮掩，全部都说了出来。

“看着我。我不是Asgard人，但我也不是霜巨人。Jotun人可以怀孕，但我是个天生的残废，以Jotun的标准来看我根本不算真正的Jotun人。这事没有那么简单。”

Loki举起一只手，他的皮肤泛着青色，几乎透明，这种病态绝对不是正常的情况。Thor明白了，理解了他说的话。他可以怀孕，当然了，但要怀着孩子直到足月对他来说几乎是不可能完成的任务。

“你用了魔法，”Thor说，“你用自己的魔法确保她能活下来。怀孕几乎耗尽了你的体力，这全都是——”

“全都是值得的。”

Thor感到了成倍的愤怒。“值得？Loki，你疯了。这样搞不好会害死你，但你还是选择这么做。你这样做根本没有必要。这么长时间以后，你仍然认为我会忘了你？我怎么会做出这种事，弟弟？我爱你。”

Loki摇着头。“是啊，现在你爱我了——”

“我一直爱着你，从没停过！你怎么会认为需要逼着我爱你？这是顺其自然的，Loki。我爱得毫不勉强。”

他想要再次抓住Loki，但被他逃开了。Thor的心里忽然有种很可怕的感觉。Loki看上去震惊极了，脸色苍白，好像他真的不知道这一点似的。他真的认为Thor会离开他，忘记他，为了把Thor留下，他才让自己做出这种事情。Loki看起来急着要逃走，这是Thor最怕的结果。他不能让这种事发生，何况Loki马上就要临盆。他能逃去哪里？他的状况无法在九界之中穿行，他的身体承受不了。Thor惊慌失措地走上前去，想要抓住他。

但Loki比他更快。一眨眼的功夫，他消失了，没有烟雾，没有光，没有任何魔法的痕迹。他就这么走了。Thor看着几秒钟前他还站着的地方，手臂还伸在空中。

“Loki，”他说。

什么都没有。他没有回来。Thor又说了一次他的名字，但四周依旧寂静。Thor终于大吼出来。

\--

过了二十四小时，还是没有Loki的影子。Natasha陪着Thor坐在屋顶，太阳才刚刚从地平线上升起来。她用一只手搂着他，手臂刚刚能够环上他的肩膀，但也足够让他感到安慰了。

“我们会找到他的，”她说，“他不可能跑得太远。”

“Loki想躲起来的时候，可不容易找到。”

他转向Natasha，试着对她微笑，但发现他做不出这个表情。这个时候了，Loki不知道会跑到哪里，不知道会做些什么，Thor感到自己是那么无助。Natasha轻轻捏着他的肩膀。

“你也想不到会发生这种——”

“我应该想到的。”Thor说道。

他从屋顶捡起一块小卵石丢向地平线的方向，看着它消失在朝阳之中。Tony和Bruce试着追踪Loki，虽然Thor认为这不会有什么结果，还是向他们表示了谢意。如果他们找到他的话，不，他们一定会找到他，那时，Thor一定会走向他，让一切归于正轨。

“我年轻时候，因为无知而十分暴戾。我只想着自己索取，而Loki则为之付出代价。我在朋友面前贬低他，自私地推开他。他是我的弟弟，我本应该保护他，而不是为他的疯狂火上浇油。”

Natasha握起他的手，紧紧抓着。“Thor，那不是你的……你太自责了。别这样。我不能让你这样下去。”

“但这全是事实。”Thor说道。

之后，很久之后，Loki生下了孩子，而他们的女儿也一切安好之后，Thor仍旧因为他这种想法想要掐死他，他居然认为Thor真的会忘了他！Thor几乎不能想象没有他的生活，那简直难以忍受。但现在，他只想抱住他，再次感受Loki的利齿伶牙。Loki很高傲，有时候近乎危险。如果他不马上出现的话，Thor恐怕他就再也不会回来了。他再也见不到自己的女儿。

通向屋顶的门开了，他和Natasha一起转过头去。Bruce和Clint从门里走出来。

“我们用城里所有的摄像头寻找Loki的踪影，”Bruce说道，“Clint还自愿提出去跟Steve做一次地毯式搜索。”

“是为了你，不是为他。”Clint说着，看向Thor。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

Bruce在Thor身边蹲了下来，将眼镜攥在手里。“你说他用魔法维持那孩子的生命……如果这是真的的话，那么很可能他也无力自己把她生下来。我不能想象如果他独自一人要怎么办。Loki必须得回来才行。”

“你不会是说……”Natasha的声音弱了下去，她看向Clint。

“他不会疯到想自己生孩子吧？”Clint耸耸肩，“但愿他不会，就当为了Thor。”

Thor点点头，放眼望向下面的城市。Loki不会做出危及孩子生命的事，或者至少，Thor希望他不会这么做。他再也不知道他的想法了。Loki一直是个神秘莫测的人。这次也是一样。现在Thor真希望能问自己的母亲请教，但眼下他甚至没办法这么做。他必须等待。他必须耐心。

一个星期过去，Thor的耐心耗尽，取而代之的是无限的焦虑。Clint和Steve对全城做了地毯式搜索，但一无所获。Thor还跟他们进行了第二次搜寻，但Loki仿佛从没出现过似的。他吃不下，睡不着，他对着天空大喊着希望Loki回来，但什么回应也没有。更要命的是，Thor不敢因为追踪他而走得太远。如果Loki回来了而他又不在，那怎么办？他不可能跟复仇者们和平共处，这不可能。如果他真的回来，Thor希望自己能在场。

他几乎没怎么休息。他的脑海不能平静。每一个晚上，他听见什么声音，总以为是Loki回来了，听见他跨过门槛，踩在地毯上。就算有了那额外的负担，Loki的脚步仍然轻盈，但Thor熟悉他发出的所有声响，每一次风吹草动都可能是他。每次都不是他。但Thor每次躺下的时候，总是在身边留下足够的位置给Loki，万一他真的回来，可以偷偷溜到床上。

“弟弟，”他对着枕头低语，“你在哪里？”

\--

又过了两星期，仍然没有Loki的消息。Bruce和Tony继续用科技手段追踪他，但一点线索都没有。Thor除了观察着地平线，找寻他兄弟的身影之外，几乎不做其他的事情。他甚至考虑亲自出去寻找Loki，尽管他知道这也是徒劳。Loki非常、非常善于隐匿自己。

最终还是Clint强行把Thor拉出房间，陪他去喝啤酒。

“我受不了看你这个样子，兄弟，”他说，“看得我都郁闷了。”

他们去打撞球。严格来说，是Clint打撞球，而Thor在一边看。他总觉得这游戏的意义有些古怪，而且球杆也总是不合他的手。于是他只是在一边默默地享用他的啤酒。

“发生这事我也很遗憾，”桌上的球有半数落袋后，Clint说道，“你也知道我不怎么喜欢Loki，但我也不好受。主要是为了你啊，不过。”

Thor抬起头。他刚刚迷失在自己的思绪里，盯着面前绿绒布的台面，几乎忘了手里的啤酒。

“你为什么不好受？”

“经历过Loki做的那么多事情之后，我也说不清，”Clint耸耸肩，又瞄准下一个球，目标是右面的角袋。他没打中。“靠……只是这个形势太不好了，就这样。”

他再次瞄准，这次成功地让球落袋。现在台上只剩一个球了，但Clint无视了它。他靠着球杆，看向Thor，似乎在等他回答什么。

“我也得承认目前的状况并不理想，”Thor说着，一口灌下不少啤酒，“不管怎么说，我会找到Loki，带他回来。他，还有我们的女儿一起。”

“在出了这么多事之后？你真的打算让他——”

“你觉得我会做出其他决定吗？站在我的立场上，Clint Barton，你不会这么做吗？”

“我不知道，”Clint承认道，“妈的，大概我也会这样。”

“我只是想再找到他。”Thor瞥了一眼自己的啤酒。易拉罐几乎空了。“我能再来一瓶吗？”

Clint大笑起来，打开冷柜，又丢了一听给Thor。“想喝多少都行，大个子。”

\--

第二天凌晨两点过七分，Loki回来了。Thor醒了过来，因为他脑海里的什么告诉他要醒来，然后片刻之后，Loki出现在他们房间的门口。他把自己四脚着地地传送过来，头压得很低。然后他忽然侧身倒了下去，一动不动。

“弟弟。”Thor说着从床上跳了起来。

有那么令人恐惧的片刻，他是那么沉寂，Thor还以为Loki死了。Thor的心几乎沉到了肚子里，冰冷而心神不定，但接下来Loki突然开始猛烈地翻腾起来。他挣扎着喘息，仰面滚在地上，双手紧紧抱着肚子，作势要将肚皮要撕裂。Thor靠近了一些，他能看得到Loki衬衫之下的动静，仿佛那孩子真的要将他的身体劈开似的。他临盆了，Thor忽然意识到，一下子他惊慌起来。

不过，这似乎太早了。他们应该还有时间才对，不是吗？Thor甚至还来不及对Loki的归来感到欣喜。他要生产了，而且他的情况看起来不妙。

“Jarvis，”他说，一边抬起了头，“听见我说话吗？”

“我这就通知Banner博士。”Jarvis回答。

Thor抓住Loki的肩膀，将他向房间里拖过来。

“弟弟，你能听见我说话吗？”Thor抚摸着他的手。

接着，Loki尖叫起来。那声音大得吓人，让Thor的耳朵和心都刺痛不已。他从没听到Loki这么叫过，他一定经历着旁人不能想象的痛苦。Thor捏紧了他的手。

“她要出生了，”Loki声音嘶哑地说道，“Thor，她要出生了，我们得把她弄出来。”

Thor点点头，尽量不要把自己的惊慌表现出来。Loki浑身是汗，皮肤苍白得像死人一样。他看上去真的糟透了。Thor听到有脚步声传来，于是抬起头——是Bruce来了，Natasha紧跟在他后面。她保持了一段距离停下，但Bruce继续前进，在Thor的身边蹲了下来。

“好吧，”他说着，咽了咽口水。“好吧，他要生了，我们得——Loki，阵痛什么时候开始的？”

Loki紧紧咬着牙齿，Thor觉得几乎能听见它们碎裂的声音，但他还是挣扎着开了口。“一小时前。”

“我们得把他弄到楼下去，”Bruce说。“我们可以抬着他。”

他走向Loki的脚边，准备抬起他的身体，但Loki开始拼命踢着，Bruce不得不磕磕绊绊地躲开了。

“没有时间了！”Loki咬住舌尖，嘶嘶地吸着气。“把她取出来，Thor。把她取出来！”

他被Thor攥住的手挣脱出来，两手胡乱扯衬衫，直到布料被撕开。Thor之前没看错——那孩子真正是推挤着移动着试图从Loki体内出来，但她无处可去。如果不把她取出来，她会将Loki的身体撕裂。Thor颤抖着。如果他们不把她弄出来，她会害死Loki。他必须这么做。

“噢我的天，”Natasha在他身后说，“Thor……”

“给我一把刀。”Thor说道。

Bruce擦拭着他的额头。“我觉得那样不安全。”

“给我刀。”Thor伸出一只手来，“谢谢。”

Natasha走近他，从靴子里面抽出一把小刀，放在他张开的手掌上。Loki又尖叫起来，好像有什么要撕裂他的喉咙一般。Natasha碰了碰Thor的肩膀。

“真的不要把他抬到楼下去吗？”

“不，”Thor摇摇头。“他撑不到那里。”

他用一只手按在Loki肚子最高一点上，用刀子贴在那下面。Natasha退开了，Bruce跟她站在了一起。Thor的手很稳，但他害怕。这样对Loki带来的伤害不可估量，或许还会伤到他们的女儿。

“动手，”Loki说道，他的声音异常紧张。“在她把我撕裂之前，求你了。”

Thor不再犹豫，深深地用刀划了下去。温热的血液从皮肤之下涌出来，血花四溅。Loki的眼睛紧紧的闭着，泪水从他的眼角流下来。他的手指紧紧地抓着地毯。Thor深吸一口气，然后用手伸进了切口，那伤口自行就裂了开来。在Loki的腹腔里，有一层透明的、几乎像隔膜一般的皮囊，轻轻一碰便破了，而Thor能感到她就在那里面。他抓住了她，另一只手仍拿着刀子，割断了脐带。然后他将他的女儿拽了出来，孩子浑身都是血和粘液，但他还是毫不犹豫地将她贴身抱了起来。

她真美，这是Thor唯一的念头。她小小的，立刻放声哭了起来，被Thor小心翼翼地抱着。他抬头看向Natasha和Bruce。他们这才放松了下来。

“给我条毛巾，谢谢，”Thor说道，Natasha转身冲向洗手间里拿给他。

他无法从她身上把眼睛移开。她的眼睛依旧闭着，但Thor能看到她头顶的一抹金发，能感觉到她已经是多么强壮。这是他的孩子，他们的孩子。是他和Loki的。Thor低头看向他的兄弟。Loki的身体终于不再有那种紧张，再一次地贴在地毯上一动不动。

Natasha拿了毛巾回来，Thor接过来用它把她裹了起来，试着轻轻地将她身上的血擦掉。他微笑起来，他忍不住——她就在这里。

Loki伸出手来，手臂打着抖。“把她给我，”他说，“让我抱抱我的女儿。”

Thor照做了。他将Loki的身体撑起来，头枕在Thor的大腿上。然后他将他们的女儿递了过去。Loki紧紧地抱着他，闭上了眼睛，用Thor听不清的声音在她耳边悄悄说了些什么。她几乎是立刻安静了下来，挨着他安心地蜷着。他们就这么样呆了一会儿，安宁，平静，然后Thor抚上了Loki的额头。他身上很冷，潮湿而冰凉。Thor看下去的时候，他这才发现Loki仍然在流着血。他腹部的伤口仍然新鲜地敞开着。

“弟弟，”Thor说道，“你得赶快治疗自己。”

Loki摇摇头，他几乎都没有力气这么做。“我做不到。”

Thor的心跳加快。“你在说什么？Loki——”

“我说我做不到。”Loki微微张开了眼睛。“我太虚弱了。”

Thor用一只手臂环着他，另一只手按在他腹部的切口上。血正不断地涌出来，浸没了Thor的手，流得太多了，真的太多了。他抬头看向Bruce，惊慌极了。

“你能止住血吗？”

Bruce再次跪下来，将自己的手按在Thor的手上加以压力。Loki的呼吸变得更浅，眼睛再一次闭了起来。他们的女儿开始哭了。不能这样。他不能让这发生。Loki用尽魔力将她带到世界上，现在他却躺在地上流着血，怀里还抱着他的女儿。

“我们得把他弄到楼下去，马上。”Bruce重复了之前说过的话，过去抓住Loki的脚踝将他抬起。这一次，Loki没再反抗。他连动都没动。“他流了太多血了。”

其余的一切都模糊起来。Thor只记得把女儿抱了过来，尽可能地紧紧搂着她。Natasha和Bruce将Loki抬下楼去，地下留下一串血迹，而Thor只知道呆呆地看着，抱着哭泣的女儿，恐惧地跟在后面。

“我真抱歉。”他们把他放在检查桌上的时候，Loki这么说。

他没有睁开眼睛。

\--

逃跑是因为他是个懦夫。Loki只会对自己承认这一点。逃跑是因为他是个傻子。但Thor脸上的表情，那种愤怒，背叛，Loki承受不了。他跑了。他躲藏起来。这本该只是几天的事情，让Thor有时间去想清楚，了解到Loki是对的，意识到这一切。但这眼下变成了完全不同的境况。Loki毁掉了一切，就像他命中注定的一般。

他第一次确认自己怀孕时，还是很早的时候，这都只是他为达到目的而采取的小小手段。那个孩子，所有的一切——都是为了留住Thor。这都是为了他，仅仅是为了他自己而已。而慢慢地，Loki意识到这些全都无所谓了。不管怎样，他都拥有了Thor，而且他无法停止去爱他。而在这一切之上，他无法停止爱他的女儿。他想要恨她，但他却让自己的身体为她受尽折磨，用自己的魔力来保护她，滋养她。在这件事上他跟Thor一样毫无准备，措手不及，不知道自己将面对什么。他仅仅想要再多一点时间。

现在他拥有一切了。

Loki因脖子上面的一点点湿意而醒了过来。他感觉自己沉睡了几年，眼皮沉重，嘴巴干苦得要命。有什么东西贴着他移动，而Loki发现那一点潮湿是哪里来的了。那是口水。是她女儿的口水，这会儿她正蜷在他身边睡着，裹着条小毯子。Loki睁大眼睛看着。

她是他无法想象的完美存在。她的皮肤仍然有些粉红色，眼睛闭着。她有金色的头发，一簇一簇在她头上浮着好像棉花糖一样。她那么小，Loki想着，用手指碰碰她的手。她的每一部分看上去都那么精巧，但Loki知道她强壮极了。他的一部分仍然存在于她身体里，而且会永远伴随她。他挪动身体试图挥去手脚的沉重感，但一阵尖锐的疼痛从他的腹部传来，好像有什么东西拉着一样。Loki嘶嘶地吸气，伸手去拉下身上的被子，拉起自己的衬衫。他的肚子上面有一排外伤订书钉，整齐地排列着，将裂开的伤口固定在一起。

他不太记得生她时候的事了，只有一些片段——鲜血，疼痛，还有Thor惊慌失措的脸。

他的女儿在他身边动了动，嘴里冒出个小婴儿独有咿呀声响。Loki看着她，简直入了迷。然后她睁开了眼睛。她的眼睛绿得惊人，就像他一样。Loki吸了一口气。她的一切对他来说都那么自然，甚至远超过他的想象。他张开嘴想说些什么，但却没有出声。她对他笑了。而Loki也对着她回以一个笑容。

大门开了，Thor走进来，看上去疲倦极了。但当他看到Loki时，眼睛忽然就亮了起来。

“Loki，”他说，“你醒了。”

他挨着他在床边坐下，伸出一只手触碰他们的女儿。不知为什么，Loki的直觉竟是带着她躲开，但他按捺住这种冲动，任由Thor抚摸她的头。她扭来扭去，心满意足。

Loki费了很大力气才坐起来，尽量不去扯动肚子上的订书钉。他自觉还不能治疗伤口，他太累了。Thor没再说别的，而Loki意识到这是因为他不知道该说些什么，于是自己先主动开了口。

“我昏过去多长时间？”

“差不多一天。”Thor搜寻着Loki的目光。“你感觉怎样了？”

“我很好。”他一边回答，一边将女儿抱在胸前。

Thor也学他的样子倚在床上，一只手臂揽上Loki的肩膀，跟他一起看向他们的女儿。她的眼睛又闭了起来，似乎是又睡着了。

“我们给她取什么名字？”Thor问道。

Loki抚摸着她的眉毛。“Valdis。她的名字是Valdis。”

Thor看了他一眼，整张脸都皱了起来。他不同意，Loki知道他不会同意，但他才不会改掉。在为她命名之前他就认定了这个名字——这就是属于她的。

“弟弟，”Thor说，“别开玩笑。”

“我没开玩笑。这是她的名字。她自己选的。”

Valdis在他怀里躺得好好的，但Thor要求的时候，Loki还是将她递了过去，让他一只手抱着她。在他臂弯里她显得更小了。Loki觉得自己看着她的样子一定正跟Thor现在一样——因她的存在、她的完美而狂喜。他对她笑的样子，让Loki感觉到了什么。有时候，那就是Thor对他微笑的模样。

“Valdis，”Thor轻声说，仔细琢磨着。“或许也不算太坏。”

Loki大笑起来，然后因为扯动了肚子痛得畏缩了一下。他得吃些东西，然后才能好好给自己疗伤。他能感到自己体内的魔力，但那依旧微弱，远不如本来强大。地球人的治疗方法太慢了，而且以Loki的状况来说也远远不够。

“我得吃东西。”他说着站了起来。但突然间整个世界好像旋转了起来，他再次跌了下去，瘫在地板上。这扯动了肚子上钉起来的伤口，让Loki疼得嘶嘶地吸着气，手握着腹部不敢动弹。血渗了出来。他听见Thor叫他的名字，然后声音渐渐远去，但他能感觉到Thor将他从地上抱起来，重新在床上安顿好。Loki感到自己喘不过气，头晕得可笑。他不记得上一次感到这么虚弱是什么时候了。

“你的情况不好，Loki，”Thor说道，“你得休息。”

“我不想休息。我想离开。”

他伸出一只手来抚摸曾经浑圆的腹部，然后又记起它已经不再是那个样子了。Loki收紧了下巴。

“把她给我。”他说，而Thor则毫无异议地将Valdis重新放回他的臂弯里。

他内心的一部分强烈地完全不想放开她。曾在他体内居住了那么久，现在她如果不在身边的话，那感觉真是太奇怪了。她曾是他的一部分，而现在她带走了他的一部分，化作了实体的存在。他感到难以名状的孤独，他几乎无法理解，却仍然被它占据。Loki吸了口气，现在Valdis回到了他身边，他安心多了。Thor伸手探探他的额头检查他的体温，他离开了床，看来是很满意地发现并没有发热。

“我去给你拿些吃的。别再动了，Loki。”

“我想动就动。”Loki说道，但还是闭上了眼睛。

他吃了些东西，Thor找来的食物显然不是他做的，但还是十分美味。他花了些时间才吃完，过程称得上痛苦，而Loki仍旧为自己多么虚弱而惊讶不已。通常来说，依靠他的魔力，几个小时就能复原，但Valdis似乎是将他的一部分魔力带走了，至少短时间内如此。他们必须离开，尽快。Midgard已经尽到了它的作用，但Loki迫切地想离开。他靠着Thor身旁在床上躺下，侧身蜷着，好让Valdis贴着他睡着。这里没有婴儿床给她，但Loki也不觉得自己会愿意让她睡在那种地方。想到要离开她就让他无法忍受。

“我们明天就走。”Thor关上灯时，他这么说道。

Thor点了点头。他用了个与Loki相反的姿势躺着，好看着Valdis。他们就像这样躺了一会儿，看着他们睡着了的女儿，之间的这种平静仿佛已经久违了几世纪。

“我怕你不会回来了。”过了些时候，就在Loki几乎要睡着了的时候，Thor说道。

他睁开眼睛。“但我回来了。”

“是因为当时她要出生了么？”

Loki看着Valdis。他不再那么肯定了。他那天确实打算离开，回来找Thor。他很肯定自己会这么做。但然后，她来了，比他计划的早了好多。开始只是腹部的一阵钝痛，但不出几分钟，痛的程度就超过了他的想象。Loki害怕极了。他当时唯一的想法就是去找Thor，因为不管怎样，Thor会帮助他。拯救他。不是一直如此吗？

“睡觉吧，哥哥。”Loki说道，而Thor也没再说什么。

\--

Thor扶着他走上屋顶。尽管Loki坚持说他自己能走，Thor也不肯放手，尤其是在Loki坚持不愿放下Valdis的时候。Thor不太明白，可他又怎么能明白呢？他可不是那个怀着她几个月的人。他甚至还想再多留几天，让Loki修养好，但他对此连听也不听。Loki渴望回家去，而且他知道Thor也是如此。他们走到屋顶的时候，Thor的战友们已经在那里等他们了。他们走近时，Loki将Valdis抱得更紧了一些，眼睛大睁。他们还没看过Valdis，谁也不敢在Loki疗伤的时候靠近他们的房间。但小婴儿会让人变得弱势，他们看着Valdis的样子好像以前从没见过小孩子一样。

Steve问他能不能抱一抱她，Loki不屑地嘘了一声。

“你还真的以为——”

“弟弟，”Thor说道，严厉地看了他一眼。“他们一直待我们不薄，不是吗？你自己无法疗伤的时候，Bruce Banner还帮助你治疗。”

Loki的眼睛瞟向Bruce。鉴于他身上人类治疗手段的痕迹，这一点他多少也推测出来了。没有他们帮忙，他很可能早就死了。

“手段可不怎么高明，”Loki说道，但还是将Valdis递给了Steve。“抱着的时候别用力摇她，Rogers队长，否则我把你的头提回去当纪念品。”

Steve基本没怎么注意到他说些什么。他低头对着Valdis微笑，抱着她温柔地晃着。

“她已经这么大了，”Tony说道，“不过也是啊，Asgard的神族什么的……”

接下轮到Natasha抱她，尽管开始时候显得有些笨拙，她还是很快就放松起来。Loki紧紧盯着他们的动作，等着看谁会手滑。

“她叫什么名字？”Natasha问道。

“Valdis。”Thor说着，用眼角瞟了瞟Loki。

“这名字怎么了？”Steve问道。

“翻译成你们的语言的话，它的意思是死亡女神。”Loki咧嘴笑了，“Thor觉得它太黑暗。”

Thor有些不高兴，“我可没说——”

“我觉得它很美。”Natasha说道。

Loki对她无声地笑了。

终于他们又将Valdis还了回来，Loki因此而松了口气。他真的不想放开她——不抱着她，他的双手都在发抖。他看得出来，Thor的朋友们不想让他们离开，这些傻子。Midgard不该是养育他们孩子的地方，而Loki知道他继续没必要地留在这里的话，自己早晚会杀人。他已经太久没有搞任何恶作剧了，当然，之前这孩子搞出来的事情可不算。

“或许你们应该多留几天。”Bruce说道。

“恐怕这样不行。”Thor与他们每个人一一拥抱告别。“我们总该回到Asgard去的，现在则正是时候。”

他和Loki退后一些，有那么尴尬的片刻，Loki怕他们认为自己也要去拥抱他们了。取而代之的，他微微鞠了个躬，怀里的Valdis也跟他一起动作。

“一直亏欠你们一句，我在此谢过。”

“那个，真是的，”Tony说，“不要现在来跟我们煽情呀。”

“这样真的好吗？”Bruce说道，“Loki看起来仍旧……我是说，你刚刚做过那么大的手术哎。”

Steve点点头，然后抬起手指着天上。“还有，上面的那个谁。”

他们对于Odin所知有限，只有神话里那些流言，还有Thor自己所说的只言片语。但众神之父年老之后人变得柔和多了。Thor对着他的朋友们微笑，将一只手握在Steve肩膀上安慰他。他们确定吗？不，但他们也知道Thor不能永远留在地球，不管地球对他来说是多么珍贵。

Loki脸上挂着个假笑。他可不会怀念这个地方，但没有了它……一切却会有些不同。他双手抱着Valdis，Thor则用自己的手臂环绕着Loki，抬头望去。他紧张了，尽管他不会承认，但他确实如此。Loki为此等待了太久，现在距离拥有它已越来越近。不管接下来会发生什么，他还拥有着这个。

“准备好了？”Thor问道，Loki点点头。

他举起Mjölnir，天空为之开裂。

\--

就算Odin曾有怒气，那也在Thor和Loki被护送进王座室的时候消泯无形了。他从王座上快步走来，Loki已经很久没见他这么着急了，袍子在他身后飘荡着，然后他停在他们之前几步远的地方，看着Loki怀里抱着的Valdis。她只是小小的一团，用绿色的衣物包裹着，紧紧依在Loki胸前。

“父亲。”Thor开口了。

“让我抱抱她。”

Loki退后一步。“为什么？”

Odin受伤地盯着他，但Loki真的对他轻信不起。

“她是我的孙女，王座未来的继承人。如果你允许的话，我想抱抱她。”

如果他允许的话。Loki顿了顿，然后走上前去，缩短了他们之间的距离。Valdis没有睡着，反而是大睁着眼睛，好奇地看着周围的房间。这里跟Midgard不同，这是她的家，她的权力所在。她与Odin的目光相接，然后就这么对视着，一点也不怕，而这对Loki已经足够了。他将她交给Odin抱在怀里，越是看她，就连他脸上的皱纹都越是舒展开来。

“你们两个都是傻子，”他说道。他眼睛看着Valdis，但却是在跟他们讲话。“太傻了。”

“但您不会不承认她吗。”Thor说道。

“我怎么会？”Odin尖锐地说道，“她是我的骨血。你们真的觉得我会这么残忍？”

“没错。”Loki说道。他迫不及待地想把Valdis重新夺回自己的怀抱。因为她而感到这么焦虑，这正常吗？没了她就好像整个人裂成两半？他吸了口气。“你知道这件事之后散发的怒气，我在中庭都感觉得到。”

“我确实因为你们的举动而震怒，没错。”Odin轻轻摸着Valdis的额头。“但我不会因为这个而将惩罚降在她身上。你用谎言达成自己的目的，骗了自己的兄弟，更不用说人们发现她的双亲是谁之后的轩然大波了。你真的觉得她的未来会一帆风顺吗？”

“又是谁会将重重困难加诸她的身上？”Loki想要伸手把Valdis抱回来。他想从Odin怀里把她抢走，然后带着她一走了之，但这不能解决问题。

“不要含沙射影，”Odin说道，“不过在你让自己怀孕的时候，一定也想到了这些困难。”

Loki呆住了，站在他身边的Thor脸上的表情也是一样。众神之父究竟观察他们多久了？

“你知道这个，”Thor说道，“有多久了？”

“自从我派渡鸦去监视你们开始。”

Loki几乎无法掩饰脸上惊讶的表情。他真是低估了他。Thor的脸皱了起来，显然很不满，他不清楚为什么Odin知道了却什么也不说。他任由他们去做。

“为什么，”问道，“为什么你不告诉我？”

Odin终于将Valdis交回给Loki。他将她抱紧，而她就伸出手来抓着他的衬衫，她的手那么小，但却惊人的有力。

“你做出了决定，”Odin说道，“你是成人了，不是孩子。你离开想要独自处理这件事，而我不会干涉。如果经历了所有的这些，你还是从心底愿意原谅Loki，那么我就知道我根本不需要干预。如果我插手了，会改变你的决心吗？”

Loki忍不住笑了出来。连Valdis都贴着他咯咯地笑，好像她也听懂了似的。Thor目瞪口呆地站着，似乎是饱受怒火和挫败的撕扯。或者是两者交织吧，又或者，尽管Odin的决定本可能回头来反咬自己一口，但现在看起来结果似乎足够让人满意。他们在地球的时候，众神之父一直看着他们，几乎从最开始就知道Loki的阴谋。但他想看看Thor会怎么做。Loki不知道自己是不是失望。或许他已经不在乎了，现在他怀抱着Valdis，便什么都不在乎了。

“不。不，你本该从开始就告诉我，”Thor说道，“而不是让我这么长时间一直盲目。”

“那么你就什么教训也得不到了。”

王座室的大门再次打开，Loki见到Frigga走进来时，心脏都收紧了，她的眼中已全是朦胧的泪水。

“陛下……”

“我应该打你一巴掌，我都快担心死了。”她说道，但她仍是把他拉了过来给予一个深深的拥抱。Loki身体僵住了，但并没躲开。

“或许，看看现下，您就不想打我了，”Loki将Valdis递过去。“想抱抱您的孙女吗？”

她只剩下点头了。Loki将Valdis交给她怀里，这要容易得多。Frigga从来都是位温柔地女神。现在他注意到了，Frigga和Odin看上去多么疲惫。或许，他们一直很担心，担心Loki和Thor带着他们的孩子返回时，会遇到怎样的困难。他知道他们不会否认她。他们心太软，做不出这样的事。

“还有很多事我们要讨论，”Odin说道，一边看着Frigga抱着Valdis的样子。Loki想象自己和Thor还是小婴儿的时候，胖乎乎地天真无邪，好奇地睁着大眼睛看着周围。他不知Odin和Frigga是否也曾这么对待他们。

“晚些再说，”Frigga说道，“Loki看上去比死神还苍白，Thor也好不到哪里去。”

她这么说起，Loki才有所感觉。回来的旅程并不困难，但仍旧耗尽了他的体力。而此时的Thor，在离开了这么久之后，仿佛第一次真正放松了下来，能好好地睡上一觉。Odin显然不想这么就让他们离开，但还是又看了眼Valdis，就放他们走了。

Thor的房间里新放了一张摇篮。没人问过Loki是否想住在他自己的房间，但他觉得现下也没有这个必要。那摇篮包着金箔，内里衬着丝绸，四壁装饰着神话中的野兽。它是全新的，而且根据做工看来，Loki很肯定这是Odin亲手做的。

Thor还是仔仔细细地检查了一遍，觉得它够结实了，才把Valdis放进去。她看起来马上就喜欢上了这里，而且因为旅途的劳顿，她也有些累了。等她闭上眼睛之后，Thor坐在了床上，双手交叠在大腿上。Loki在他旁边坐下。他们没有说话。这沉默有些古怪，因为Loki看得出Thor有话要说，但就是不肯开口。或许他在想着Odin的话，想着Valdis的未来。Loki也是直到最近才思考这些问题。过去他总是只考虑自己，因为这是他最擅长的事情。但现在都不同了，他不能否认。这些日子以来，有太多事情由不得他否认。

一名女仆敲敲门，走了进来，手臂上搭着一条毛巾。她走向摇篮，似乎是打算把Valdis抱起来，而Loki没等她再走一步，立刻站了起来，攥紧拳头，怒火从肚子里直冲上来。女仆呆呆地看着他，像是被吓住了，但什么也没有说。Loki俯视着她。

“你想干什么？”

“我受命来给孩子洗澡。”

“不，”Loki说着，挡在她和摇篮中间。“你敢碰她，我就把你的骨髓抽出来，明白了吗？”

“Loki。”Thor说道。

他抓住他的手臂，想拉他回来，但Loki一动不动。他脸色涨红，怒火翻滚。他惊慌失措。并不是怕别人来碰Valdis，而是一想到她被人带走，就令他恐惧。这想法毫无道理，没有根据，Loki深知这个，但还是会这么想。女仆的眼神在两人之间犹疑，发着抖。

“我……Frigga陛下让我——”

“没事了，”Thor尽可能地柔声说道。“我们自己来吧。谢谢。”

女仆行了个礼然后退下了，在身后紧紧地关上了门。Thor伸手将Loki拉了回来。

“弟弟，”他说，“这又是干什么？”

Loki不知道怎么解释，于是干脆不提。

“我不知道。或许是因为面对Odin，肾上腺素作祟。”

“好了，”Thor说道，“我们回家了，没有什么威胁。我们的女儿很安全，而你仍然虚弱。现在睡吧，拜托，不要让我为你们两个人担心。”

Loki想要开口争辩，但他确实累极了，此时的他除了蜷在床上睡上几天，再也不想别的。于是他不说一句话地默许了，跟着Thor走进洗手间。

不过他没睡着。Thor几乎是立刻就昏睡过去，仰躺着轻声打着呼，但Loki在黑暗中盯着天花板，却一点睡意也没有。他的肚子因为订书钉而疼痛不已。他仍没试着治疗自己，或者真正尝试使用魔法。Loki再次闭上眼睛，试着逼自己睡一会儿，但他的头脑就是冷静不下来。他溜下床来，没有吵醒Thor，小心翼翼地走向Valdis的摇篮。她睡着了，呼吸微微起伏，一切那么平稳，完美。Loki把她从摇篮里抱起来，将她的头靠在自己肩膀上走出了房间，她仍然睡着。

Asgard的夜晚更加美丽——干燥，安静，金色的空气不再沉闷、令人目眩，转而变得沉静节制。Loki更喜欢这样的Asgard。他带着Valdis走过地面，静静地穿过走廊和花园，看着星星。Thor不会明白的，但Loki也不怪他。Valdis就在这里，鲜活而健康，但Loki仍感觉自己的一部分被过早地撕裂开来。Loki坐在一张石凳上，看着她沉睡在自己怀里。

“你该去睡觉才对。”

Odin走过来了。Loki并没抬头，但身体紧张起来。

“我这个年纪，说教这个有点太晚了，不是吗？”他说。

Odin站在他身边，看上去想要坐下，但还是保持着站姿。

“你看起来不太好。”

“又不是一天两天的事情了。”

“你知道我的意思，”Odin说着叹了口气，“你看上去很累。”

Loki挪了挪身子，而 Odin也仿佛终于下定决心，坐了下来。Loki想站起来，但仍在他身边保持坐姿，眼睛盯着别处。

“你的同情心来得太晚，众神之父。”

“但你仍然渴望它。你们回来的时候，你本希望我们怎么样？给你们庆祝吗？”Odin再次叹气，挪到他身边，“还是你觉得我会再次把你驱逐出去？我读不懂你，Loki。”

“我什么也不想要。但我知道我的地位现在稳固了。”

他看向Odin，在他脸上搜寻着回应。Thor有他自己的想法，但谁知道Odin会怎么做？众神之父面无表情的看着他，手撑在膝盖上。

“向来是如此。”他说。

Loki嘶声说道，“别对我说谎。真的吗？”

“说谎的可不是我。”Odin的语气变得深沉起来，但声音仍旧平静。“你从来没有失去我们的危险，没有失去我们中的任何一个。是你先抛弃了我们。”

“我才没有——”

Valdis突然哭了起来，吓了两人一跳。她的声音穿透两人之间的张力，让Loki一下子从石凳上跳了起来。他检查着她，看有没有出什么事，有没有受伤的迹象。但她一切安好。她看着他，仿佛听懂了他们刚刚的对话似的。这也太可笑了，Loki对自己说。她才出生几天，还什么都不明白——就目前来说，Valdis甚至还不懂自己是什么。他忍不住盯着她瞧，思索着。还从没有什么能像她一样，真的。一个孩子，魔法的产物，混血的结晶。神族的女儿。

“你下了决心，而Thor支持你，如果是我也会一样，”Odin说道，“我希望你没有后悔，Loki。”

他从凳子上站起来离开，头低着，再没说一句话。

“等等。”Loki说道。

Odin转过身，仿佛早知道Loki要说什么。Loki内心挣扎着，舌头跟牙齿打架，不知道怎么开口。但接着，这些话仿佛不经他的允许便冒了出来。

“这就是你要说的吗？我骗了Thor，我玷污了你的血脉，整个Asgard成了个笑话。然后，经过这么多事情之后，现在，你跟我说这个。说你会支持我。”

“是的。”Odin说道。

他伸出一只手，仿佛要伸向Loki，但只是在原处这么停住。

“你对自己的惩罚已经足够了。”他说，然后继续走远了。

\--

Thor坐在床上等Loki回来。他强迫自己不要去找他，尝试着让自己愈演愈烈的恐慌平息下来。就算Loki以前离开过，Thor告诉自己，他也不会再走了。差点因为生产而死的Loki那天晚上醒来之后，就一直表现得很古怪。Thor说不上来，但他现在不像以往那么确定了。而Loki护着Valdis的样子几乎有些吓人。离开了他的肚子，双手抱着她的感觉一定很怪。或许吧，Thor想着，没有了她，他会感到迷失。或许真实地把她抱在手上，这感觉对他来说已经太过了。

门开了，他坐直了身体。Loki几乎是无声地闪了进来，眼睛盯着Valdis，没有看Thor。就算天色黑暗，Thor也能看到他的状况多么糟糕，这么虚弱，还不肯休息。

“你看上去很担心，哥哥，”Loki说道，“以为我走了吗？”

Thor从床上站起来走到他身边，伸出手臂去抱Valdis。Loki顺从地放开了她。

“你打算再走吗？”Thor将Valdis放回她的摇篮里，给她盖上小毯子。“自从回来你的表现就很怪，Loki。你得告诉我到底怎么回事。”

“没什么事。”

Thor转过身去面对他，抓住Loki的肩膀，使劲摇晃着。自从他知道Loki怀孕之后就没敢这么做，而Loki看上去震惊极了，睁大眼睛看着Thor。

“别再对我说谎！你没给我一个理由就这么回来了。我怎么知道你还会不会再离开？现在就告诉我：你是不是只是因为需要帮助才回来的？”

Loki仍旧没出声，Thor沮丧地使劲握着他，手指头深深嵌入他肩膀的肌肉里。然后Loki终于爆发了。

“不，”他说道，尽管看起来他的理智正尖叫着让他撒谎。“我回来是因为我想这么做，你这傻子。在你身边过了一千年，但我仍然渴望着你。不然我为什么让自己怀孕，你这个白痴。”

Thor将他拉过来紧紧抱住，手指缠绕着Loki的头发。当Loki回抱他的时候，他几乎惊呆了。他的手臂环着Thor的脖子，靠在那里，不带任何目的，只是为了能这么触碰着他。终于，Thor抽开身，一只手臂仍然搂着Loki，并带着他走向洗手间。Loki顺从地跟着他，站在那里看着Thor为他做沐浴的准备。

“过来洗澡，”Thor说道，“快点。”

Loki盯着他，“为什么？”

“因为自从Bruce给你疗伤之后就没洗过澡，身上开始有味道了。”Thor大笑起来，“真的，Loki，我们回来之后你就一刻都没休息过。快走进来。”

Loki脱下衣服，恼火地嘟囔着什么。看到他肚子上的伤口时，Thor不禁皱了眉，那里的皮肉仍然由订书钉固定着，红肿着，周边结了血块。洗澡水很烫，Thor知道Loki喜欢这样，他的兄弟滑入水中，叹了口气，轻轻闭上了眼睛。Thor坐在浴缸边上，看着Loki浸浴，用水清洗着皮肤。房间里安静极了，只剩下水声和Loki闭上眼睛靠在浴缸壁上时发出的呼吸声。就这么过了一会儿，他咕哝了一句什么，Thor低下头去，发现Loki正开始为自己疗伤。那些订书钉从皮肤上脱落下来，顺着水流漂向下水道。直到最后一枚订书钉也掉下去，Loki睁开了眼睛，虚弱地吐了口气。

“你觉得我在惩罚自己吗？”Loki问，他的声音安静地出奇。

他被Thor划开的伤口仍旧红肿着，但经由Loki的治疗，开始泛起了白色。Thor看着下水道口积起来的订书钉，上面血迹斑斑。他点了点头。

“但我不清楚你为什么这么做。”

他开始吻着Loki，但却是Loki将他拉得更近，轻轻地攥着Thor的头发。他几乎是下意识地将一只手伸向水中，摸索着Loki的大腿，轻轻抚摸着。Thor的手指攀上他的盆骨，而他的大腿则轻轻打着抖。

“别再骗我，”Thor用自己的嘴唇轻轻碰着Loki的，“听见没有，弟弟？看看你因为说谎给自己带来了什么后果。”

Loki微凉的气息喷在Thor的脸上。“带了一个女儿给我。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”Thor将一只手移到Loki的阴茎上，在水面之下对方已经半硬了。Loki移动着身体迎向他的触碰，髋部微微向上顶着。“我绝不会离开你。我爱你，Loki。你还不相信我吗？”

“我信，”Loki喘息着，“我信，你就——”

“我想听你说出来。”

因为之前，他真的不相信Thor会爱自己，而现下如果他不肯承认，Thor绝不愿意继续下去。Thor在水下抚慰着他，Loki因他而硬了起来，倔强地吼了出来。

“我相信了，你这该死的，”他说，“Thor，你在干什么？”

Thor手上的动作加快。他现在知道Loki喜欢怎么被对待了。Loki扭动着，双手紧紧地抓住浴缸边沿，水溅得到处都是。他将自己的嘴唇咬出血来。

“说你不会忘了它。”

“你对我这么纠缠不休，我怎么忘得了，”Loki喘着气说道，脚趾头在水下蜷曲起来。

Thor放慢了动作。“Loki。”

“我不会的。”Loki顶动着他的拳头，“我不会忘的，Thor。哥哥。”

几下动作之后，他达到了顶点，手指关节都因用力而发白。Thor看着他慢慢平静下来，一只手仍然浸在水下面。现在一切都不同了。他帮着Loki走出浴缸，让他擦干身体，自己则去摇篮边检查Valdis的状况。她仍在睡着，刚刚Thor把她放下之后，几乎一动没动。他们很快就会向外人公布她的事，对此Thor有点担心。Odin的反应是一回事，但其他人不会这么宽容。Thor甚至不确定是不是所有人都知道他和Loki不是亲生兄弟的事。不过说实话，那个无关紧要了。Thor会确保她受人尊重。他不会容许任何人对此有异议。他弯下腰去，温柔地吻了吻她的额头，然后回到床上。Loki终于从洗手间里走出来，重新穿好睡衣。他看起来终于准备睡觉了。他很快地检查了下Valdis，眼睛看到她时，整张脸都温柔起来。

“但我不会后悔的，”Loki一边爬上床，一边说道，“你应该感谢我给了你一个女儿。”

Thor从一旁看着他。“很高兴你没有后悔。你意识到一切都是徒然之后，我真怕你会抛弃她。”

“不，”Loki在枕头上躺好，眼睛望向摇篮。“起先，我是想这么做。我希望自己恨她。但这根本不可能。”

“有时候你看着她，好像她不见了似的。”Thor说道。

他不知道该怎么表达。他挪得离Loki更近些，而Loki已经快要睡去，深陷在被褥里面。但Loki听到了他的话，他眨眨眼，仍旧盯着摇篮。

“我不知道该怎么解释，”他说，“她是不见了，在某种意义上来说。她离开我了。”

Loki看上去正试着在脑海中找合适的词来表达。他顿了顿，额头都皱了起来。

“我保护不了她，而我感到……空虚。”

Thor不能理解，他内疚极了。在某种意义上，他能明白：Loki怀着Valdis经过了长长的八个月，了解她的所有动作和情绪。现在他不再跟她这么贴近，这感觉一定很不一样。但Thor并不能真的领会到，不能感同身受，他感觉糟透了。他将一只手臂跨在Loki身上，揽过他的身体，仍旧在努力习惯Loki的腹部不再浑圆这个事实。他们就这么躺着，一动不动，沉沉地即将睡去，直到Thor听到Loki发出一声抽泣的声音。Thor越过他的肩膀看过去，发现他哭了。这并不是一个月前他在洗手间看到Loki那种不能控制的哭泣——它那么沉静，那么美丽。这是一种释然。

Thor很明智地没有多说什么，只是轻轻抱着Loki直到他睡去，然后Thor也渐渐陷入了梦乡。

然后突然传来了哭声。Valdis不知道为什么醒了，Thor说不清。Loki也醒了，几乎立刻从床上坐了起来。Thor将一只手放在他肩上。

“放松点，她只是醒过来了而已。”他说。

Loki从床上起身。“她不喜欢一个人呆着。”

Thor将他重新拉过来躺下，Loki看向他，仿佛受到极大的屈辱一样。他瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴紧紧抿着，头发因为躺在枕头上磨蹭而有点乱糟糟的。

“我会处理的，”Thor说道，“回去睡吧。”

Loki的表情变得震惊极了，好像他从没这么想过似的，又或者是这个主意对他来说简直显得可笑。

“但她是我的——”

“是我们两个人的女儿，”Thor帮他说完，“我能哄她睡觉，弟弟。放松。”

Loki没再试着站起来，但他脸上的表情可远远称不上放松。Thor走向摇篮，把Valdis抱起来，轻轻摇晃着她。在Bruce用订书钉缝合了他腹部的伤口之后，Thor一直让Valdis躺在Loki身边。只要想把她抱走，她就会尖叫着大哭，于是Thor便把她放在沉睡的Loki边上。没错，他对于能否把她哄到睡着十分紧张，但他想要这么做。现在，他是个父亲了。

“Thor，”Loki说着，又从床上坐起来。“抱着她的时候用手护着她的脖子。”

“我知道。”Thor转过身去。“快躺下。”

Loki犹豫了很久，终于躺了回去，盖上被子。尽管如此，他还是看着Thor的动作，以防有什么不对。在Thor的怀里躺了几分钟后，Valdis终于停止了哭泣。Thor光着上身抱着她，轻轻摇着，嘴里发出让人安心的声响，而她几乎是贴在他身上，依偎着他温暖的胸膛。他想要她快乐。他想要将此生的所有都交给她，这胜过他过往的所有愿望。想到他不能一直这样保护着她，他就觉得恐惧。Loki现在的感觉一定也是如此吧。他将她抱的更近些。

“一切都会好的，小家伙。”他说。

照顾孩子，Thor想着，并没那么难。等到Valdis睡着之后，Thor便将她放回了摇篮里，然后回到床上。

两小时之后，她又醒了。然后又醒了一次。

“我不明白，”Thor一边说着，一边再次把她抱在怀里摇晃着，“她现在肯定也累了吧。你喂过她了？”

“是的，”Loki回答。他伸出手来召唤着他，“把她给我。”

他仿佛一点也不因为被吵醒而烦躁，Thor有些惊讶，但再仔细想想，确实也没什么吃惊的。Loki会是个负责的母亲，不是吗？他抱着孩子，轻声念出一句咒语，Valdis立刻睡着了，Thor希望这是她今晚最后一次醒过来。

“倔孩子。”Loki说道，然后重新躺了回去。

他仍旧抱着Valdis，对此Thor没有多说什么。他回到床上，两人相拥着睡到了天明。

\--

吃早餐的时候，所有人身上都充斥着一丝紧张感。Loki用自己的一滴血混在牛奶里喂养Valdis作为额外的补给，她躺在他大腿上喝着，身体扭来扭去，小腿有力地踢着。Thor几乎没怎么吃。他跟Odin和Frigga交换着颜色，所有事情都心照不宣。Valdis吃完之后，Loki的注意力回到他们身上，镇定且沉静。他看上去毫不忧虑。

“严格来讲，我们没有违反律法。”

Odin点点头。“这一点我清楚得很。但法律并非适用于所有人。你自己也清楚，宣布你是Valdis的母亲，也就等于公开了你的身世。

Loki的沉默足够说明问题的了。这他当然清楚，Thor知道他已经将方方面面都考虑过了。而且他是对的——不管是不是血亲，Asgard都并没有针对近亲相奸的律法。甚至法典里都没规定说王位的继承人必须是纯正的Asgard人，只说了必须是国王合法的继承人，或者针对他们的状况的话，是未来国王的孩子。

“我觉得人们不会那么关注我的……身世，而是会更针对我的女儿，”Loki说道，“所以就算公开了我也并不在意。”

Thor对他微笑，也对Valdis微笑。Thor和Loki回来，还不知道从哪里带了个婴儿一起，外面已经有流言传出来了。这件事人尽皆知也只是时间的问题，而Thor也无意将这个继续保密下去。

“他们都爱戴Thor，”Loki说道，他的声音里有着不容置疑的苦涩，“我想，加以时日，他们会有办法接受的。如果他们不肯，我就不能保证自己会做出什么来了。”

“她是Asgard的王位继承人，”Frigga伸出手来，抚摸着Valdis额头前面的小发卷儿。“迎接她的将是庆典，而不是暴动。要有信心，Loki。”

他轻蔑地笑了一声。Thor知道Loki对别人的态度怎样，更别提信心了。但他会冒险做出最坏的举动，因为他想要他们知道。他想要用这个事实戳到所有人的痛脚。Thor不太确定该不该怪他，但他会制止他任何不必要的炫耀之举。Loki从桌旁站起来，朝Thor走去。

“来吧，哥哥。Valdis要洗澡了。”

Thor轻快地跟上去离开了。

\--

很久之后他才见到了Sif。没有必要的话，Loki仍是不情愿离开Valdis身边，但Thor说服了他去休息，向他保证自己会处理好一切。

“我看得出来你仍旧虚弱。”Thor硬把他推向床边，一路上Loki都跟他角着力。“睡一会吧，我会看着Valdis。”

“你说得好听，我可不信你。”Loki把Thor的手推开，拒绝被他这么丢到床上。他自己爬了上去。“不准让别人抱她。谁也不行。”

“当然了，”Thor回答，“快去睡吧，弟弟。”

他走出去的路上Loki又说了些什么尖刻的话，但Thor几乎没注意到。Valdis醒着，正在他臂弯里微笑呢。

他先带她去了图书馆。他本想带她去武器库，但又怕给Loki知道了，非要剥了他的皮不可。Thor什么都想带她看看。他希望，她会拥有他们两个人身上的精华——Loki的智慧和魔法，还有Thor的荣光和力量。她会很美，这毫无疑问。她已经是这么漂亮。Valdis不太明白Thor给他看的东西，她只是盯着周围，吸收一切信息。她还这么小，却已经相当有认知、相当强壮了。Thor不知道是不是因为借了魔法的缘故。守卫看着他们走过，注意到被Thor裹着包在胸前的Valdis，然后用猜疑的眼光盯着他们。他们一定猜出了什么，但还没有确凿的证据。一切都要等到明天当众宣布她的身份之后。

然后他在转角处遇见了Sif，后者看到Thor，停下了脚步。看上去她仿佛是打算转身溜走似的。Thor并不傻，他知道自己回来之后，她就一直刻意回避着跟他们碰面。但Sif看到了他怀里抱着的Valdis，似乎又改变了注意。

“Thor，”她说，“那是不是……”

“这是Valdis，我的女儿。”Thor走向她，将Valdis给她看，但又留意着Loki的嘱咐，不让她离开自己的怀里半步。“你知道我们回来了？”

她无声地畏缩了一下。

“是的，我得道歉，没有立刻来见你。”

“你还在生气。”Thor说道。

Sif低头看着地板，挣扎不已。“不是生气……是迷惑。我知道你有多么想要这个，但我还是很担心。”

“不需要为Valdis担心。她很完美。”

Thor这么说的时候，Valdis抓住了他的手指。她的小手将将能攥住他一个指头，但Thor还是能感觉到她皮肤之下涌动的力量。Sif微弱地笑了笑。

“我恐怕Asgard会更担心Loki，而不是Valdis。他还没有赢得别人的信任。”

“他会的，加以时日。这一点我能肯定。很多事都变了。”

这一次，Sif的笑容更真诚了。她宽容、理解地看着Valdis，但Thor仍能从她脸上看出那种担忧。Sif和Loki以前从没相处得很融洽。

“我不觉得自己能相信Loki。”

“那就不要勉强，”Thor说道。“但这不光是他一个人的事了。我们有了个女儿。”

“她美极了。”Sif说道。

她靠过来，对着Valdis微笑，轻轻地戳着她的小肚子。Sif重新看向Thor。

“谁让你给她取名叫Valdis的？”

“是Loki，”Thor说道，其他的便不需他要多做解释了。他站直身体，“Sif女士，我得知道在这件事上你会不会支持我。”

“Thor，”她说，“噢，你这傻瓜，我当然会了。永远都会。”

Thor拥抱了她。怀里还抱着Valdis，让姿势有点怪异，但他还是抱了抱她。他需要这个。如果他的朋友们会支持他，那一切就都会好了。他想告诉Sif，Loki是多么擅长照顾Valdis，在她身边，他是怎样地变了一个人。他也想警告Sif，现在的Loki对于孩子有多么强烈的保护欲。他们两人都是。但Thor决定这些还是该由Loki本人告知。

“我得回去了，”他说，“但我们明天见。”

“好的。”Sif说道。

Thor再一次拥抱了她。

他回到房间的时候Loki还在睡着，身体蜷成一个球似的躺在被褥上面。他的一只手保护性地挡在腹部，好像怀孕时候那样，但Thor觉得，此时的他看上去更平和了。他带着Valdis爬上床，与Loki相对地躺下来，两人面对面，把Valdis放在了中间。然后Loki醒了，眼睛几乎都没有睁开。他看到了Valdis，将她揽过来抱得近些，眼睛盯在她身上。

“你看，我把她毫发无伤地带回来了。”Thor小声说道。

Loki哼了一声，表示赞同。

“我给她看了图书馆，这你也会同意的。还有，我带她见了Sif。”

说道这里，Loki的眼睛挑剔地看向了Thor。他看上去有些不满。

“然后呢？”

“她支持我们。”Thor说道。

“她当然会了，”Loki平躺回去，把Valdis抱了过来，躺在他的肚子上。“Sif如果不肯，就真是愚蠢至极了。”

他看上去不是很在意，在某种程度上，这也让Thor也没那么担心了。他向Loki和Valdis的方向挪得近了些，仍旧侧身躺着以免显得有胁迫感，但有些事情他还是要问。

“那你也会支持我们……支持她？”Thor指了指Valdis。

“这件事我们已经讨论过了，Thor。”

那可称不上是讨论。Thor只记得他极度渴望一个明确的回答，渴望表明Loki已经改变的某些信号，就算微不足道也好，渴望某种保证，证明他们可以一同渡过难关。

“可你什么也没说。”

Loki飞快地坐了起来，把Valdis抱给他，眼睛雪亮。他直直地看向Thor眼里。

“你还要我说什么？我的行动还不够吗？我就在这儿，Thor。我哪里也不去。我拒绝去别的地方。”Loki靠过来，欺在Thor身上，Valdis还夹在两人之间。“我说出来的话，你感觉会好点儿吗？”

“是的。”Thor说道。

“随你，”Loki说道，尽管他的嘴角扭曲了一下。“我爱她。我也爱你，尽管你愚昧得难以想象。”

Thor皱了眉。“Loki。”他说，然后吻了上去，最后还是Loki用咬的中断了这个吻。

他从床上站起来，伸展着双腿和手臂，一边把Valdis抱起来高举过头顶。她在他手里用力挥着手脚，好像是在学他的样子似的。Loki笑了，然后Thor忽然意识到，他们永远都会有着同样的微笑——欢快，明亮，几乎让人心跳停滞。Thor站起来走向他们，他的兄弟和他的女儿。他无法想象离开他们，生活会是怎样。明天，Valdis不会再是一句风言风语，而将是九界皆知的存在。

“这只是个开始。”Loki说道，声音轻得几乎听不到。

Thor吻着他的额角。这是个开始，未来无论好坏，他知道Loki都会在这里面对。就算失去其他，他们至少还有这个。Thor将一只手臂环着Loki的腰，手指轻轻按在他的皮肤之上。

他们一同走了出去。

（The End）


End file.
